Toxic
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: WILL BE REVISED ONE DAY
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not with Barry collapsed on the ground with blood gushing from his stomach, shivering. All Iris could do was drag Barry deeper into the alley so no one could see him. She bit her lip so the tears wouldn't fall. She needed to be strong for Barry. She needed to be calm because Cisco, Caitlin and her dad were coming to get bring Barry back to STAR labs. Iris never felt so helpless before, even when Barry attacked Eddie because he was under the control of another meta human, did she feel this helpless. She couldn't even pull out the dagger out of Barry's bleeding stomach.

Iris could remember the mission clearly. The memory was still fresh in her mind. It was a normal day, considering the fact that Barry was the Flash. The police was chasing a man who was carrying dangerous unidentified toxins, her dad had called in the Flash to catch him quickly so no civilians could get hurt. The man's name was Norman Quine. Iris was getting coffee at Jittery Joe's.

 _Cisco was telling Barry where Norman was located._

 _" Be careful Barry this guy has been able to severely injured two cops already. We don't know what's up his sleeve now. " Caitlin warned Barry as he was advancing towards the criminal._

 _" What does Barry have to worry about? He's the Flash, this guy isn't even a meta human." Cisco questioned Caitlin, then stating that she worries too much._

 _" Okay- " A scream of pain sounded on the coms._

 _" Barry? Barry what happened? Oh my gosh his vitals aren't doing good. Barry what happened!? Barry! " Cisco frantically called hoping that Barry would answer. Nothing. All they could hear was Barry's heavy breathing._

 _" I'm calling Iris. She said that she was getting coffee, right? " Caitlin looked at where Barry was. He was a few meters away from Jittery Joe's, Iris should be there._

 _" Hello? " Iris answered._

 _" Barry is in trouble. He shouldn't be far away from you. He's hurt real bad, we need to know what's wrong can you find him? " Caitlin quickly said into the phone._

 _A minute later Caitlin could hear Iris say, " Oh my gosh! Barry! "_

 _" Iris what's happening? What happened to Barry? " Caitlin tried to keep her voice calm but she knew that it wavered. She put it on speaker for Cisco who looked as worried as her._

 _They could hear muffled sobs then Iris spoke, " Barry has a dagger impaled in his stomach and is bleeding heavily. Do I pull it out? " Cisco said no then further instructed her to pull Barry out of sight._

 _" We'll be there soon, just keep Barry alive. We'll call Joe right away. " They ended the call only to dial on Joe's phone number._

 _Iris did what Cisco told her to do. She gingerly put her arms under Barry's, dragging him as gently as she could further into the alley. Her heart hurt when Barry let out a weak groan in protest of being moved, the wound in his stomach gushed out blood sporadically. Iris hushed Barry's cries of pain with whispers of comfort. She pushed him onto his side, letting him cough up the blood in his throat. Iris used a napkin that she got to hold her coffee to wipe away the blood that was dribbling blood down the corner of Barry's_ _mouth. She felt tears blurring her sight, but she couldn't cry. Not now._

Joe arrived two minutes later, with Cisco and Caitlin in a van. They brought a gurney with them. Iris watched helplessly as they picked up Barry, trying to stop the bleeding the dagger was causing. The next thing Iris knew was that she was in STAR labs.

" He's lost too much blood! "

" He's _losing_ too much blood! "

Iris ignored what they were saying as they were running around in the room, getting things that they needed. She didn't need to understand what they were saying. She slowly went towards the gurney, everyone too busy to notice. Barry was awake and he was in pain. He was breathing in short, pained puffs as he attempted to curl into himself. But Joe stopped him, holding him down so Barry wouldn't injure himself further.

" Don't worry Bar, don't worry. " Joe gave his daughter a look that beckoned her over. Barry fought against Joe's grip with fading strength.

" The man- dagger in his- " Barry kept muttering incomprehensible words under his breath as he tried to breathe normally. " The dagger- hurts- GET IT OUT! " Barry screamed suddenly before arching his back in desperation.

" Hold him down! " Caitlin ordered as Barry's legs started kicking as he started struggling wildly.

" GET IT OUT! " Barry's pleas broke Iris's heart. She was pretty sure that it hurt everyone as well. She'd never heard Barry so desperate before. The gurney shook as Iris moved to hold down Barry legs. He stopped struggling after a minute of screaming and doing everything he could to try to escape their grasp. His breathing was growing more erratic as he was unconsciously trying to catch his breath. Cisco put a hand under his jaw to check his pulse.

" He's fading fast. We need to get the dagger out. Now! " Cisco yelled panic thick in his voice. Caitlin rushed over to him bandages in her hand. They wheeled the gurney into another room their voices fading away.

Iris felt herself being pulled away from them by her dad. He was saying some comforts to her but she ignored him. Her best friend was dying. She looked up at her dad, she could see despair written all over his face. His eyes glistening with tears.

An hour later Caitlin emerged from the room with an exhausted look on her face. She looked extremely distraught. Iris felt her heart beat in anticipation. The silence was practically deadly as they waited for someone to speak.

" Well? " Joe broke the silence, his voice was strong. At least he hoped it was.

" We got the dagger out, but it was laced with some sort of poison that's killing Barry. Cisco is trying to find a way to slow it down. " Caitlin informed them sadly not looking directly at them.

" You mean there's no cure? You can't make a cure. " Joe said, his voice was gruff. Caitlin looked towards Cisco as he walked into the room with a tablet, looking more serious than he ever had been.

" No, _we_ can't make a cure because we don't have enough of the toxin to actually find out what to make to cure him. The only sample of the toxin we have is too diluted by blood. But we're pretty sure that Norman Quine has more of it. So- " Cisco was interrupted by Iris, who seemed somewhat relieved.

" So all we have to do is find that man? Then you can save Barry. " Iris concluded looking at her dad. He seemed to be deep in thought, deep concern etched on his face.

" But how would anyone know how to do this? It has to be someone extremely smart, someone smart enough to understand how the Flash can do the things that he does. It can't be Norman though, he's not that smart. " Joe voiced his concerns out loud, one look at Caitlin or Cisco and you could tell that they already had thought about this.

" We thought about that but right now we need to worry about how to save Barry. His stab wound also got infected, he has a high fever now. It's obvious that the poison is weakening his immune system. Which really isn't helping. We're trying to get the fever down but he won't stop trying to get up. I'm pretty he's delirious. You think you can calm him down, get him to rest? He needs to save his strength so he can fight against the toxin. " Cisco informed them pointing at the room that Barry was in.

" Yes. " Was the answer from both Iris and Joe. When they walked in they saw Barry, still in his suit, lying on a bed surround by several machines. He had an oxygen mask on that he seemed to be trying to take it off with little success. The oxygen mask was strapped on his head, though Barry didn't seem to be aware of the strap or that Joe and Iris had walked in. He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, along with long lines of dehydration. A sheen of sweat was evident on his face.

He was close to snapping the strap that held the oxygen mask on him before Iris stopped him. She gently grabbed his trembling hand that was grabbing the mask, she squeezed it trying to get his attention. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes that were glazed with fever.

" What're you doing silly? You need that on to help you breath. " Iris said in a teasing tone knowing that he was delirious, hoping that he would understand. He shook his head adamantly before looking up at Joe who was behind Iris.

" No I- I need to.. him. I need- need to find Eddie. Have to stop-stop..Grodd. " Barry stuttered trying to get up, only to be stopped by a wave of pain from his stomach. His stomach was wrapped up in thick bandages.

Joe took a seat beside Iris who was gripping Barry's hand, with both of her's, tightly. Joe tried to remind Barry that they already stopped Grodd saying, " Don't worry about the gorilla. All you need to do is rest. " Joe stroked Barry's forehead pushing his matted, sweaty hair away from his eyes.

Barry started to blink languidly, his eyelids started to get heavier and the need to sleep was overwhelming. He soon fell asleep his head dropped onto the pillow, that was placed there after the removal of the dagger. His chest rised up and down unevenly as he took in rattling breathes. Joe got up when he heard Cisco walk up behind them, while Iris contuined to hold Barry's hand with both of her's.

" How long does he have? " Joe asked glancing quickly at Barry's limp form.

" If we don't slow down the process, probably a week. The toxin is working very fast. " Cisco answered gravely tapping on his tablet.

" How're you going to slow the process down? Cause don't think I can find Norman in a week. Norman knows we're hunting him down, he'll be in hiding. " Joe said in an angry voice. His son was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Cisco turned his tablet around to show Joe. He had a blueprint on the tablet. It showed two poles with what seemed to be lights on the top of them. Cisco pointed at the screen saying, " These will put Barry in something similar to suspended animation. It'll slow down the toxin from killing Barry immediately. It gives us at least three weeks. You should be able to find Norman then. Right? "

Joe nodded grimly already thinking of how they were going to catch Norman. Iris walked in having heard the conversation. She looked at Caitlin saying, " Can we get Barry out of the suit? If he's going into a deep sleep can't we make him comfortable? It's not like he's going anywhere as the Flash anytime soon. " Caitlin nodded pointing towards Barry, who was still asleep.

" Good idea. I'm gonna to change his bandages soon, you should bring him clothes so we could change him then. " Caitlin said smiling faintly trying to be polite. Joe left soon after that, promising that he would find Norman as soon as possible. Iris left to get Barry clothes so he would be comfortable.

" When do you think you can make the, well you know the poles? Barry will only get even worse if we take our time. We'll need a breathing tube because the mask isn't going to work when he's in _suspended animation_. " Caitlin looked at Barry as he struggled to breath in his sleep.

Cisco nodded in agreement. " Yeah I'm going to start right now. " On his way out of the room Cisco called out, " We'll need to put a feeding tube in him too! "

Caitlin walked next to the bed that Barry was sleeping in. She checked the machine that showed his vitals trying to take in some comfort knowing that he, eventually was going to be okay. Joe will find the criminal and get the toxin then both Cisco and Caitlin will make the cure and save Barry. She crouched down next to Barry, a flashlight in her hand. Then she lifted opened his eyelid avoiding the oxygen mask then shined the light into his right eye, noting that the pupil reacted sluggishly. She opened his left eye about to shine the light into his eye when she heard footsteps. Caitlin got up from her crouched position as Iris arrived with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

" I'm sorry did I mess you up? " Iris apologized putting the clothes down on a table. She saw the flashlight in Caitlin's hand.

" No don't worry about that. I was just checking his vitals. " Caitlin assured Iris before eyeing the clothes on the table. " Can you help me with changing his bandages? It'll be easier with two people working together. "

" Uh, yeah sure I'll love to help. I also brought some food for you guys. If you're hungry or not. " Iris said picking the clothes off the table walking over to Barry's bed. After awhile they both succeeded in changing Barry's bandages while getting him into a plaid shirt with jeans. Caitlin lifted the plaid shirt looking over her and Iris's work.

" I smell food, did someone bring us dinner? " Cisco called out loud emerging from his work. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Iris handed him one bag while she handed Caitlin another, Iris herself already had gotten food and eaten of the way back to STAR labs.

" Thanks for dinner. " Cisco's words were muffled by food but Iris could still understand. She turned her attention to Barry.

" Can he eat anything? " Iris asked looking at the empty bags that once held food.

" No, but he can probably drink something. " Cisco answered a thoughtful looked appeared on his face. Iris got a cup of water bringing it over to Barry. She shook him awake coaxing him to drink some water.

When Iris came back she looked concerned. She said, " I got him to drink some water and to go asleep again but he seemed barely cognizant. He was slurring his words and he called me.. mom. I'm worried about how he seemed to get worse in a short amount of time. "

Caitlin and Cisco also shared a look of concern. Cisco got up throwing away any trash telling them that he was going back to work.

" I'm pretty sure he's just tired. He couldn't of gotten worse of such a short period of time. " Caitlin tried to reassure Iris but it was useless.

" Let's just hope my dad finds Norman before anything else happens. "


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin tiredly rubbed at her eyes. It was in the middle of the night and STAR labs was silent. The only sounds there was the computers humming and Barry's laboured breathing. Caitlin wasn't exactly sure if she and Barry were the only ones at STAR labs. She didn't see Cisco leave, well she hasn't seen him since they ate their dinner with Iris. Caitlin knew that Cisco would work as hard as he could to finish the poles that would put Barry in suspended animation. He felt responsible for Barry's current state and Caitlin could tell by his behavior. They have worked together for a long time.

Caitlin herself felt a little guilty as well for not being able to stop Barry from being stabbed by Norman. But she kept reminding herself that they couldn't of possibly known that this was going to happen and no one else was blaming them. She thought of calling in Ronnie and Professor Stein but decided against it. What could they do? She walked over to Barry who was still sleeping. Caitlin had decided to be the one who stayed overnight to watch him just in case something happened. Iris had volunteered to stay but Caitlin insisted that she go back home and get some rest since she did have a job.

" What am I going to do now? " Caitlin said into the dark room where Barry was in. She put her hand on his forehead making sure his temperature didn't rise. His forehead was hot and sweaty like the rest of his body was. When Caitlin had properly taken his temperature it was 103.3 and it wasn't changing anytime soon. Caitlin sighed and brought a chair over so she could keep a watch over Barry.

He shifted in his restless sleep and gave out a groan. He was waking up! So Caitlin stood up kneeling beside Barry's bedside. She watched as Barry struggled to open his eyes into watery slits.

" Iris? " He whispered to Caitlin looking around the dark room. His body was sore all over, especially his stomach. Where was he? His mind was slippery and he was having trouble remembering what happened the last time he woke up. Iris had given him some water. Right? He couldn't exactly recall it all. He blinked trying to make the room less blurry.

" No, Barry its me Caitlin. See? " Caitlin took a flashlight out of her pocket before turning it on so Barry could see her. " Do you need something? "

" Water. " Was the answer. Caitlin had almost face palmed since it made since that he would want water. The last time he drank any kind of liquid was when Iris woke him up to drink some in the evening. And that was hours ago. She got up getting a bottle of water and a straw. She helped Barry sit up and handed him the water bottle. He drank almost all of the water greedily, the water soothed his parched throat.

He thanked her before he tried to remember why he was there in the first place. " Why is it so dark? What- what happened? " Barry croaked out looking expectantly at Caitlin, hoping she would answer soon because he was fighting off sleep as much as he could.

" Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about right now is getting rest. " Caitlin noticed that he couldn't seem to remember anything about being stabbed by a dagger which was laced with a poison specifically made to kill him. Which was a good thing because he needed to stay calm.

Once Barry was asleep and everything seemed well Caitlin decided to take a short nap. The sounds of banging woke her up from who peaceful nap. She looked frantically over to Barry, who was convulsing. He was having a seizure. More accurately he was having a Grand Mal seizure. Caitlin rushed looking for something for him to bit down on. She couldn't find anything strong enough for him to bit down in, so she tried hold him down screaming for help. Cisco suddenly ran in, he apparently didn't leave, he started to help hold Barry down.

" When did this start? " Cisco yelled over the banging that Barry was creating as he convulsed. Caitlin held his legs down as Cisco held Barry's head down.

" It just started! We need something for him to bit down on! " Caitlin answered fervently holding Barry down. Cisco nodded before running out of the room and coming back soon with a thin metal pipe. He slipped it between Barry's teeth. Then he held Barry down with Caitlin for a minute more before Barry stopped.

" Oh my gosh. " Cisco practically whispered in both surprise and disgust.

Caitlin looked at him before asking, " What? What's wrong? " Cisco looked at Caitlin with a horrified look on his face.

" I think Barry wet his pants while he was having a seizure. "

" He's getting worse faster than we thought. This isn't good at all, you need to finish making those poles. " Caitlin told Cisco before she began checking Barry's vitals.

" You're right I need to hurry up. " A pause. " Do we need to, like, change him right now or..? "

" Oh shut up Cisco! "

Iris was worried about her dad as much as she was worrying about Barry. It was the second day since Barry had gotten stabbed and she hasn't seen her dad much. He wasn't home yet and whenever she saw him that day she could tell he barely got any sleep. So she visited him at work.

When she saw him she went up and hugged him before asking him, " How's the search going? "

Joe sighed heavily looking at his daughter before answering, " Not good. They're going to post pone it since a new case showed up. "

Iris was shocked at the most and angry but she wasn't angry at her dad. She was angry at the person who decided to post pone the search. She calmed herself down because freaking out wasn't going to change anything.

" Why are they post poning it? This Norman guy has been evading the police for years, surely they would notice how dangerous this guy can be. " Iris said looking at the other workers who were walking by.

" The police don't see this guy as a serious threat to the public. All he's charged for is hacking accounts, shoplifting and other petty crimes. I tried to change the captain's mind but he won't listen. The new case is more important than looking for some wannabe criminal. " Joe said tiredly, he was emotionally and physically drained at the moment but he could still feel the despair creeping in.

" How long will you have to wait until you get to search for Norman? " Iris's voice lowered trying not to attract any attention. Some people had started to look at them.

" A week and a couple of days. I'll keep trying to change the captain's mind but it'll probably won't work. I've been thinking of asking Cisco and Caitlin to search for Norman while I'll wait for the week to end. " Joe answered thinking of the places where Norman could be hiding. Joe was going to find that criminal no matter what, he was going to save Barry.

" I can do some research on Norman. " Iris offered anxiously to her father, who shook his head as Iris expected him to do. Still she asked him why.

" Why not? "

" Cause it's too dangerous, he might be more dangerous than we think. That's my final answer. Got it? " Iris sighed but agreed to her father. " Good now I have to go, see you later. " Joe kissed Iris in the head before walking away.

Iris was about to go to STAR labs until she got a text message from Caitlin.

It read, _Can you bring some extra clothes for Barry over?_

Iris answered with _, Yeah why?_

Caitlin answered saying _, I'll tell you when I see you_

Iris was confused but didn't press the matter but instead went and got extra clothes for Barry. She headed for STAR labs faster than she done before. When she entered STAR labs things seemed to be the same as it was from yesterday. Even Caitlin and Cisco were still wearing the same clothes, both of them looked tired. Barry looked the same as well he was still lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on his face. He looked as exhausted as he did yesterday. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Iris.

" Here. " Iris said while handing the clothes over to Cailtin who had walked over to her with a brisk pace. Caitlin had muttered a small thanks before walking over to Barry and putting the clothes down onto a nearby table. They were hiding something from Iris and she could tell by the looks they were giving to each other.

Caitlin sighed before informing Iris what had happened last night. " Barry had a Grand Mal seizure last night. He urinated in his pants, the toxin is working faster than we originally thought. " Caitlin informed Iris before she started to change Barry's clothes. Cisco left when he saw that things were okay so he continued to finish the poles.

Iris felt a sense of déjà vu because these kind of things happened when Barry was struck by lightning and put into a coma. He was unconscious and just had a seizure these things happened when he was struck by lightning the only thing different now was that Barry was losing a fight he wasn't going to win alone.

" So how's Joe's search going? " Caitlin attempted to make the tension in the room lessen. But she unknowingly only made it worse for both of them.

" Not good at all, trust me on that. The captain is postponing the search for a week because a new more _serious_ case has shown up. My dad has been wondering if you guys can find a way to find this guy. " Iris informed Caitlin hoping that she and Cosco could find a way to locate Norman.

" We might be able to find this guy with the face recognition software but we already tried that. I'll do some research on him. " Caitlin walked over to the computers and started to do some research on Norman Quine.

Iris walked over to Barry and brought a chair over to sit in. She started to talk about what he had missed or she talked about their childhood memories with him. While she talked she watched the uneven rhythm of the rise and fall of Barry's chest for a few minutes.

" I think I got something on Norman. " Caitlin announced watching as Iris walked over. She continued, " Apparently Norman at first had a partner in crime, his partner is currently being held in Iron Heights. I'm thinking that we can get some information out of him if we try. But I don't know how we're going to do it though cause we don't have any police by our side right now. How're we going to get to question him? "

" I don't know. I'll try to find a solution. " Was the only answer to Caitlin's question. Cisco ran in looking excited.

" I'll need some help bringing the poles in. So yeah.. " Cisco said awkwardly before looking at the two women, " Did I miss anything? Cause I think I did. "

Iris and Caitlin informed Cisco on what he had missed while he on the poles. They had to carry the poles one by one taking more time then intended. Iris and Caitlin watched anxiously as Cisco set the poles up to put Barry in suspended animation. He put one pole at Barry's feet and another pole at his head. A soft blue beam of light appeared at the top of the poles before disappearing.

" I call these Suspended Animation Poles or for sort SAP's! You know why? Because you know that fossils have been found in Amber before but people commonly mistake it for tree sap. It kinda looks like the things in the Amber are in suspended animation. Buts that's just my opinion so yeah. " Cisco said examining the poles making sure they were working properly. Iris looked at Barry who didn't look any different than he had before.

" SAP? Really that is one of the worst names I have ever heard you make. I mean really?" Caitlin said sounding incredulous looking at Cisco with a raised eyebrow.

" Hey I've been stressed out so don't go blaming me for making an incredibly stupid name. Which I disagree because SAP is a very good name. It makes perfect sense whether you say so or not. Heck it's completely original! " Cisco argued making Caitlin huff out loud before talking back to Cisco. Iris rolled her eyes at their argument.

" So how long do these poles give Barry? " Iris said interrupting Cisco and Caitlin's argument about names.

" It'll give us three weeks. " He answered.

" And in those three weeks we've gotta be looking for a cure for Barry. We need to find a way to find Norman. " Caitlin said worry creeping into her voice. Iris understood feeling the same way as well.

" I may have a way to find Norman but I'm not sure. " Cisco said rubbing his chin thoughtfully confusing both Iris and Caitlin. He took out his phone then started to walk away saying, " I'll get back to you guys later. "

Cisco walked into one of the hallways looking around making sure that no one was watching. He dialed in a number and he started pacing nervously. He waited for a few seconds for his call to be answered.

" Hello? "

" Hey it's me Cisco. Look I need you're help with something big. A life depends on it. You in? "

" Yeah sure. With what exactly? "

" You've heard of the Flash? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that has told me about the seizure thing. I going to try to not make those kind of mistakes.**

* * *

Henry Allen didn't know what happened because it all happened so fast. He was in his cell reading a book to pass the time, he read every so often. It was in the middle of the night and everything was well until he heard some sort of beeping sound. A huge explosion occurred right outside of his cell door but he wasn't injured in any way whatsoever. One minute he was in his cell the next he saw a green flash of light and then he was a few feet away from safe from the explosion. Henry watched as other prisoners escaped running away as fast as they could, guards came only a few minutes later capturing the prisoners that didn't make it far enough before asking Henry what had happened but he couldn't give them a straight answer since he didn't know what happened either. He just hoped that the Flash would catch all of the escapees.

The next day Iris silently cursed when she learned there was a prison escape at Iron Heights. She hoped that none of the prisoners that had escaped was Norman's partner in crime, but she knew that time was against them. Once she arrived at STAR labs she could tell that Cisco and Caitlin had already heard the news.

" You know don't you? We looked up who escaped in the explosion at Iron Heights, Norman's partner got away. There goes our only lead on Norman. " Cisco said sighing heavily looking at the computers that had alerted them of the prison break as it had happened. Iris glanced at Barry to discover that they had removed the oxygen mask and put in a breathing tube and a feeding tube. It made him look only worse than before.

" Now what? " Caitlin asked looking at the both of them having run out of ideas. The room turned silent as they thought of a solution. Iris suddenly snapped her fingers startling everyone out of their thoughts.

" Barry's dad is in Iron Hieghts we might be able to get some information from him since he was there. He might've seen where Norman's partner went while he escaped. " Iris said in a hopeful tone looking at Cisco and Caitlin hoping they would agree too.

" Alright let's go. "

Once all three of them sat in front of the window in three different chairs Caitlin grabbed the phone as did Henry. He smiled at them but was obviously confused on why his son wasn't there to see him.

" Hi Dr. Allen how're you doing? " Cisco greeted Henry awkwardly through the phone.

" I'm fine. Where's Barry? Did something happen to him? " Henry's voice slightly raised in panic and confusion. Caitlin snatched the phone away from Cisco who didn't answer right away.

" Yes Dr. Allen Barry has been injured by a man named Norman Quine. We know that one of his friends were in Iron Heights but he escaped. We were wondering if you knew where he went during the night of the escape? " Caitlin said while unknowingly leaning toward the glass that was separating them from Henry.

Henry sadly shook his head devastated that he couldn't help his son. Then he slightly brightened up. He said, " No but something strange had happened to me while someone blew the wall up to escape. See, the explosion had occurred right outside of my cell and I know I should've been hurt but there was this green flash of light, " Cisco stiffened. Henry continued," and suddenly I was safe a few feet away. Do you know anything about this? "

" Is there anything else that happened? Did the world seemed to bend or be dis colored...? " Caitlin trailed off when Henry shook his head adamantly.

" Well when it happened I think I felt a hand on me but I'm not sure. " Henry finally concluded to them.

" So it must be another metaphuman out there that's green. But what would a metahuman be doing at Iron Heights, I mean why would a metahuman that we don't know yet save Dr. Allen? Unless it wasn't someone who saved you at all. It might not be a human at all. " Iris looked at Henry hoping for some more answers but it was obvious he didn't have any.

Caitlin looked at Cisco who wasn't talking as much which was unusual. She asked him, " What do you think Cisco? "

He shook his head quickly saying, " I don't think we have time to worry about some green light thingy when we have to be looking for Norman. We can deal with it later. " All three of them stayed for a few minutes of talking to Henry before leaving with their spirits down. They went back to STAR labs to think of their next move.

Caitlin was sitting in front of the computers searching aimlessly for Norman with the facial recognition software. Iris was in a chair sitting next to Barry's bed absentmindedly rubbing circles into the back her best friend's feverish hand with her thumb hoping to bring some comfort to Barry but she knew he was dead to the world. Cisco was checking the medical equipment that was in the room.

" You know that his state will deteriorate. " Caitlin softly called to Iris who was slightly startled by Caitlin. Iris looked at Caitlin to continue to tell her what she meant. Caitlin said, " Remember that this suspended animation isn't permanent and will only last three weeks. I don't know what will happen exactly but Barry will get slowly worse near the end of the three weeks. " Iris grabbed Barry's hand with her own and gripped it tightly as if to ward off any approaching sickness. The tension in the room was thick.

" Why are you telling us that? " Cisco said voicing Iris's silent question. Caitlin stood up and walked over to them.

Caitlin pulled over a seat and said, " What I mean is that we can't sit around and practically sulk while waiting for Joe to search for Norman. We need to look for Norman ourselves and we all know it. "

Cisco nodded biting his lip before slamming his hand on a table. Caitlin and Iris jumped surprised at the unexpected sound. " Sorry about that. " Cisco apologized before saying, " I've been keeping a secret from you guys. "

" What secret exactly? Cause I'm hoping that you didn't make the poison yourself like you did with the cold gun. " Caitlin said harshly before immediately regretting her words. She attempted to apologize but Cisco stopped her with a raised hand.

" No making the cold gun was a mistake and I've already dealt with that. But this secret is something that can help us save Barry's life. " Cisco said quietly into the silent room. Caitlin and Iris waited for him to continue with baited breaths. Cisco let out a deep breath before talking again.

" It was before Barry was stabbed by Norman. Not that long after Grodd was hit by a train, I got some strange energy signatures but everyone was busy nobody was at STAR labs so I decided to investigate myself since the signatures were mostly small. I tracked the energy signatures to an orphanage near the edge of the city. " Cisco remembered the day clearly.

 _Cisco had a small tablet in his hand and was walking on a sidewalk making sure not to bump into anyone. He was walking towards the energy signatures and was getting closer, it wasn't until he got a few meters away was that he noticed he was in front of an orphanage. The energy signatures were inside of the orphanage, it was coming from one of the rooms. So Cisco slipped into the surprisingly silent building when no one was looking, a note was on the desk where someone would usually be to greet you had informed him that the worker was on lunch break and the children were outisde._

 _Cisco looked down at the tablet the enemy signatures were coming from upstairs. So he walked down the hallways, opened the door that said employees only and walked upstairs. He was on a floor with a bunch of doors, which probably opened to the children's rooms. He walked until he was standing in front of a door which the tablet said the energy signatures were coming from. He cracked the door open to peek into the room and saw a boy in there. The boy was trying to move a desk over to the other side of the room but seemed to fail. A second later the desk and the boy were on the other side of the room in a flash of green light. Cisco gasped before closing the door hoping that the boy didn't notice._

 _Cisco didn't know what kind of powers the boy had but the boy was obviously a metahuman. Suddenly Cisco was in the room in a flash of green light the boy in front of Cisco, he was obviously angry at being found out of having abilities._

 _Cisco looked at the boy since he could see him more clearly. The boy was wearing a black hoodie, sleeves rolled up and the hoodie was halfway zipped revealing a blueish blackish shirt with jeans. He had dark almost black hair with sea green eyes._

 _" Who're you? How did you find me? " The boy demanded his face tight with anger. His hands balled in fists._

 _Cisco raised his hands up in surrender. He said, " My name's Cisco and I'm from STAR labs. I was looking at some strange energy signatures from here, I'm guessing the energy is from you. Look I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Trust me. You are what we call a metahuman which is basically someone who can do things that no one else can. Heck, I can help you find out the full extent of your powers if you like. A person like you can do a lot of things that can help a lot of people. It's your choice. " Cisco could feel some sweat on his brow hoping that the boy wouldn't hurt him._

 _The boy nodded and replied, " The Flash is a metahuman, right? " Cisco's breath hitched when he said that which only confirmed the boy's question. He continued, " I'm not a bad guy like the other metahumans. " Cisco had a questioning look on his face. " It's hard to miss when you see a lady steal things from a store by teleporting. My name is Aleck. Look I appreciate your offer about my powers and all but the only thing I'll do for you is offer my help when it's neeeded. Just call the orphanage and I'll answer, no one really answers the phone anyways. Deal. " Aleck stretched out his long arm to shake Cisco's hand._

 _" Deal. So what can you do? " Aleck smiled at Cisco's question._

As Cisco finished his story of that day Caitlin raised her brow incredulously. Cisco took a few nervous steps back, just in case. Iris spoke before Caitlin could much to Cisco's relief.

" So what can this Aleck guy do? " Iris asked still tightly holding Barry's hand. If Barry was conscious he would be gritting his teeth in pain by how tight Iris was gripping his hand.

Cisco seemed to be excited to explains Aleck's powers. " So you know the other metahuman that can teleport by looking at places? " Iris nodded. " Well you see Aleck doesn't need to do that since he has a photographic memory. So basically all he needs is to think of a place he's already been at then he'll be there since its like he's looking at the place. Cool huh? "

Caitlin spoke up with a disapproving tone evident in her voice, " So you're telling me that you didn't tell us that you found one of the possibly only good metahuman other than Barry and you didn't tell us? "

" No. "

" Why not? "

" Because he asked me not to tell anyone else until we need him. I also might've already asked him to come here to help us find Norman Quine. " Cisco said the last part under his breath hoping that Caitlin didn't notice.

" What?! " Yeah she did notice. Caitlin continued, " So you're telling me that you called in a 12 year old to help us hunt down a criminal. You know how dangerous that is? Extremely dangerous that's what. I can't believe you. " Caitlin sighed before face palming.

" What do we have to worry about? Aleck is a metahuman and Norman is just a regular guy. Nothing to worry about. " Cisco argued back to Caitlin.

" Do you really want to got there? Do you? "

" No I don't think I do. Plus I didn't tell Aleck the Flash's secret identity, I just told him that the Flash needed his help to find a guy. That's all I promise. "

Iris rolled her eyes before blocking out the bickering pair. She looked down at Barry who's hand was still being crushed in her hand. She made sure to loosen her grip a little bit hoping she didn't bring any discomfort to Barry which she highly doubted but that didn't matter. Iris put a hand on Barry's forehead noticing how high his fever still was, at least Barry wasn't in any pain. He was oblivious to everything that was happening around him, even the argument happening between Cisco and Caitlin. Which reminded Iris to start listening to the argument again.

" Look I thought that if we start now we could find Norman in no time. If you haven't noticed it's been two days since Barry got stabbed, it's obvious time is not going to help us. Heck time is screwing with us. " Cisco practically yelled the last part.

" Let's not use that kind of language. I'm also almost fifteen, I really don't look like a twelve year old. At least I hope not. " A voice said from behind them. It was Aleck who was slightly smiling at them in greeting. He was basically wearing the same things he was wearing when he and Cisco had first met, the only difference was a different shirt. Aleck looked at the three who were silent. He raised a hand to speak because he apparently forgot to say why he was there. So he told them:

" I'm here to save Barry Allen's life. "


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin looked ready to yell at Cisco again before Aleck stopped her saying that he had already met Barry awhile ago. He explained that one time at school the teachers were talking to the students about law enforcement that's where he met Barry.

" I didn't see him until the end of class because he was late though. " That made Iris laugh to herself. " I just recognized him when I walked in. Sorry about freaking you guys out. " Aleck finished. He glanced at the vacuum cleaner that was sitting in the corner. It was the vacuum that Cisco used to make Captain Cold let Barry go a long time ago. "Nice weapon thing. " Caitlin tried to correct him but decided against it since it seemed pointless.

" Look guys I'm not trying to sound like a broken record but we can't send a kid into danger. That's not right and we all know it. " Caitlin insisted looking carefully at the other two hoping they would agree.

" But, it might be the only good chance we have to save Barry. " Iris practically whispered out looking sadly at her best friend. She put a hand over his heart feeling the weak thumping of his heart. Iris continued, her voice was stronger, " I'm not going to give up this chance to save him. Cisco? " Cisco looked stun and at a loss of words, he never expected this to happen.

" Maybe.. We can make this whole search for Norman thing safer for Aleck. We aren't asking him to go fight Norman we just need him to find the guy. Aleck can teleport pretty fast, me and him checked how fast he could teleport awhile ago.. " Cisco trailed off when Caitlin gave him an incredulous look.

" Look that doesn't matter. I won't go ahead and try to play hero by trying to beat the crap out of this guy. I'll just teleport him here. Trust me even though this is the first time we met. " Aleck said looking around the room with a baited breath.

" Fine, but you only look for him with us. Got it? " Caitlin said pointing threateningly with a stern look. Aleck just looked back at her with a strange look of awe that Cisco didn't understand why Aleck was looking at her like that.

" I'll start making coms for you. Be back in a second. " Cisco told them before hurrying out of the room. The second one to leave was Caitlin who had no exscuse expect for wanting fresh air. Iris and Aleck were the only ones who stayed, not counting Barry.

Aleck scanned the room with a calculating gaze that Iris didn't notice. A few minutes later though Iris noticed him looking around the room and decided to make conversation. After all silence wasn't healthy.

" It's amazing, isn't it? All the computers and everything. I was almost completely overwhelmed when I first came here. " Iris said softly startling Aleck out of his thoughts.

He nodded seemingly distracted by the lab. He walked over to Iris and sat down in a chair that was in front of her. Aleck clasped his hands together before saying, " Yeah, I've heard about the amazing technology STAR labs has for awhile but being in it is just.. I don't know it's just really overwhelming. Like you said so yourself. " Iris nodded politely and the both of them stayed silent.

" Can I tell you a story to pass the time? " Aleck blurted out loud before he could stop himself breaking the silence. Iris was surprised at the least but didn't want to say no.

" Sure, let's hear it. "

Aleck began, " So one of the workers at the orphanage is named Gardner Fox, he's a really good writer and.. "

About a 30 minutes later Cisco came in with headphones in his hands. He had a look of triumphant on his face before confusion took over.

" Where's Caitlin? " Cisco asked with a raised brow. Iris shrugged and Aleck didn't even bother to say anything. Cisco sighed before putting the headphones aside to grab his phone. " I'll call her. " It took a few minutes for Caitlin to arrive after that. She walked in the room with a look of anticipation.

" What's with the headphones? " Aleck asked once all of them were in the same room. Cisco was still holding the headphones in his hands.

Cisco pointed at him before grinning, " I'm glad you asked amigo. These are your coms I made them to look like headphones so no one will suspect a thing. It's like you in disguise as a _normal_ teenager, but we know you're not. It'll put you in less danger. " Cisco said looking at Caitlin before handing the headphones to Aleck.

" Should we start the search or no? I have plenty of time. " Aleck informed them before putting the comes on his head. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other before nodding.

" We do know where Norman was seen at frequently. He's been at bars and he does have a grandmother. Just like Hannibal Bates did, he might go to his grandmother's house for refuge. I think we should start there. " Caitlin said before walking over to the computers and began typing in names. The others rushed over to see what she was doing.

There was a picture of a house in a neighborhood on the screen with coordinates on the top right corner. Caitlin pointed at the screen saying, " This is his grandmother's house, it's on live feed. Of course we didn't check if he went there or not before because we were busy. But maybe we can do a stakeout to see if he's there. Now where.. " Before she could finish her sentence there was a flash of green light and Aleck was gone. Caitlin sighed in annoyance before pulling the small microphone over to herself and said, " You didn't let me finish my sentence. We need you to be careful so you won't get hurt. We also don't you to blow your cover. Now where are you? "

" Sorry about that. Um I'm in a tree and I'm pretty sure no one saw me but this squirrel." Aleck responded through the coms. There was some scratching sounds and animal noises that came through the coms.

" Man we should just call you Tree-Boy. " Cisco joked out loud before receiving strange looks. He raised his hands in surrender, " I'm joking. Heesh, you people don't have to look at me like that. "

" So how long is he going to have to stay there. " Iris asked looking intently at the screen. She couldn't spot Aleck but knew that he was there somewhere in the trees. No one moved in the house that they were watching. That concerned her only a little bit.

" Probably a little bit into the night but I'm pretty sure not the whole night. Pretty sure.. " Cisco trailed off in a somewhat uncertain way.

" Oh my gosh. " Iris exclaimed out loud suddenly.

" What? " Cisco and Caitlin said at the same time.

" What am I going to tell my dad? " Iris said thinking over the reactions her father might give her. " He'll find out eventually though, so do we tell him now? "

" Yeah that's probably the best idea. You should do it yourself, you know because you're his daughter and all. Plus we're helping Aleck. " Cisco concluded to Iris before she left to tell her father.

" So you're telling me you found a meta human that's helping you find Norman while the police aren't searching. And this meta human is 15 years old? " Joe said his demeanor surprisingly calm. Iris nodded expecting more from her dad than the conversation they were having.

Her father's next words surprised her, " Fine. "

" Really you're okay with this? " Iris asked incredulously shock was evident in her face. Joe shook his head.

" I never said that. The only reason that I'm agreeing to this is because it seems to be one of the only ways to save Barry. You and the others promised that you would keep this safe but I will never like putting a child at risk. " Joe said before sighing out loud and rubbing his forehead tiredly. " I have to go. Love you. " Joe bent over kissing Iris on the head before exicting their house.

" Love you too. " Iris called out before the door closed. " That went better than I thought it would. Yay to me. " Iris whispered half-heartedly to herself before she stood up and headed back to STAR labs.

When she entered the room she saw Cisco and Caitlin sitting near the computers talking into the microphones to Aleck. The screen showed and elderly lady walking into the house with bags in her hands.

" How many bags was that again? " Cisco asked into the microphone staring at the screen apparently not noticing Iris's arrival.

" Uh, two I think. "

" You think those bags have enough food to feed two people? Wait she's getting more bags. What's in the bags Aleck? " Caitlin squinted her eyes hoping to see into the bags from her view.

" The bags have clothes in them. Yeah the bags have clothes and a bottle of shampoo. I kinda feel like a stalker. Cause I'm hiding in the trees while watching someone. That's a little creepy to be honest. " Aleck said into the coms before expertly changing his position on the tree without making any sound.

" Let's just call you a helpful watcher. " Cisco said smiling and started to sit back into his chair.

" Oh yeah like that helps. " Aleck said sarcastically but continued to watch the house carefully from his position. His eyes followed the lady as she put the bags on the porch to open her door. She bent over and turned a flower pot over to retrieve a key from under it. Now Aleck really felt like a stalker.

" How's the stake out going? " Iris asked startling the two young scientist. Caitlin turned around in her seat to answer.

" As you can see not good. There's no sign of Norman at all. I'm thinking that's he might not be there. This just might be a day wasted. " Caitlin sighed before turning around so she could see the screen.

Hours had passed and no sign of Norman. It was beginning to be almost 10:30 when Aleck decided to call it quits. He was getting tired and sitting in the same position for hours on end didn't help. He also did have a curfew of 11:00 as well.

" Can we end the stake out because I have to go back to the orphanage before anyone one notices. I have a curfew just to let you know. " Aleck said while he stretched his stiff legs. He watched as the lights on one of the windows of the house disappeared as the elderly lady was apparently done watching TV in her living room.

" Can you wait for a few minutes. We don't know when Norman might come but usually bad guys come home late, they all do in the movies. " Cisco said through the coms.

" Whatever. We all know our life isn't a movie. " Aleck leaned against the tree never taking his eyes off the house. He sighed silently before scanning the house once again before looking intently at the windows watching the lady move in her house.

It wasn't until 10:54 that Aleck decided to return to STAR labs the others had agreed with him. They were silent for a moment in the lab, taking in their recent failure. It was obvious the stress of the pass few days were weighing down on everyone, even Aleck who had just begun helping them.

" I'm sorry but I have to go. " Aleck said but before he teleported away he watched the group carefully. No one was moving and no one bothered to say anything. He soon disappeared in a green flash of light.

Iris looked at the room that Barry was in. She could hear the machines _hiss_ and _beep's_ as they fed him and helped him breath. Helping him stay alive for three weeks. And they had lost three days of those three, precious, weeks.

" I guess I'll stay with Barry again. " Caitlin offered remembering how the last night went when she decided to stay. She still slightly shuddered at the memory.

" No. " Caitlin looked at Iris in surprise. " You stayed with him last night. Let me do it. You both need rest so you can find Norman. "

" But- " Before either of them could continue Iris had interrupted them.

" I'll call you guys if something happens. "

" What about- " Once again Iris interrupted them.

" I'll call my dad and tell him what I'm going to do. He'll agree I know it. Now you guys go to your homes and get rest. I'll be fine. " After a few minutes of coaxing the two scientist had finally left. It took Iris a little longer to persuade her father but he eventually agreed.

Iris sat back into the chair she had placed next to Barry's bedside. The chair might as well become Iris's bed because she wasn't leaving. She gently took Barry's limp hand into her own before placing his hand onto his chest. She laid her head next to Barry's noticing the stubble forming on his jawline. Iris felt a surge of protectiveness and another feeling that she couldn't place. She hugged Barry as close as she could before closing her eyes hoping sleep would soon come. She felt Barry's weak but still fast heartbeat and she took comfort in it.

Aleck walked silently into his room turning the light on. He took off his hoodie and put it into his closet. A moment later he began to take off his shirt so he could wash it later. It had started to small oddly like tree sap. Before he got a new shirt he walked in front of his mirror that was leaning against the wall. He turned so he could look at his bare back.

Right on his right shoulder blade was a scar. It was an old scar but every now and then it give a little twinge of pain. Aleck stared at the scar as if he was in a trance. He reached over with his left hand and began to lightly trace the scar. He started to remember how he got it.

It was dark. He remembered the pain- Ow. A familiar twinge of pain had startled Aleck out of his dark thoughts. He realized he had started to press hard on the scar. He grimaced before walking away from the mirror and getting a new shirt.

He walked over to his desk that was in the corner of his room. Aleck pulled out a folded picture from his jeans pocket and started to unfold it quickly. The picture showed Norman in a lab coat with a name tag on his chest saying _Dr. Quine._ Aleck's eyes narrowed as he looked at the picture of Norman. He slid out a pocket knife from his back pocket and looked at it wondering why he had it in the first place.

" You have no idea of what you got yourself into Quine. " Aleck said his eyes dark. Before he could stop himself he stabbed the picture of Norman with the pocket knife. The knife dug deep into the wood.

Aleck walked over to his bed kicking his shoes off as he started to get into the bed. He closed his eyes when his head had landed on the pillow. He hoped that he would stop thinking about the scar. He really hoped that he would stop thinking about the lightning bolt shaped scar.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cisco was running as fast as he could. He was at STAR labs. He felt a strong, almost, overwhelming sense of urgency to get to his destination even though he himself didn't know where it was. He stopped at the sight of Norman Quine._

 _Norman was pointing a gun at him with an uncertain look on his face. Norman was shaking as he told him to not move. The room suddenly turned fuzzy and the scene changed. Norman was gone and was replaced by Barry, Caitlin and Cisco himself._

 _Barry was standing in front of the computers while Caitlin and him were sitting. Barry took out his phone and started to say something to the caller it was then the room started to flicker. It stopped flickering when Barry stopped talking to the person on the phone. He shook his head at Caitlin and Cisco._

 _" Joe says- "_

 _" Cisco! " Was that Caitlin calling him? Cisco turned around to look at Caitlin but her mouth wasn't moving, she wasn't even looking at him._

 _" Cisco wake up! "_

Cisco snapped his eyes open to see Caitlin shaking him awake from his nap. He blinked a few times to gain his bearings. It was all a dream, that's all. Right?

" What? What is it? " Cisco said standing up quickly hoping that there wasn't any emergency.

" Aleck is here to help us find Norman. Just needed to wake you up first. " Caitlin scolded him before walking over to the computers to type in a name. Cisco called over an apology to her but she paid no notice. Aleck was standing in the middle of the room waiting for his next instructions. He ran a hand through his messy dark hair before speaking.

" So what's next? Hopefully not watching grandma again because that didn't work. " Aleck said sarcastically before he looked away not bothering to listen for an answer. He seemed distracted and kept looking at his reflection that was in the glass pane next to him.

Strange, Cisco thought before he turned his attention to Caitlin. She looked unhappy all of the sudden.

" The next place you're going to check out is a bar. Norman has been there frequently since when he dropped out of high school. I think he might go there for a drink eventually, so we're going to do another stakeout. " Caitlin informed the two before saying, " Have you ever been at a bar Aleck? " There was a certain tone in her voice that told Aleck he better not of.

" No. " He answered calming down Caitlin's slightly raised temper. Cisco let out the breath he was holding, who knew how Caitlin would've reacted if Aleck said yes.

" Good. " Caitlin said firmly with a nod. She pointed at the screen of one of the computers. " This is the place where you have to go. Remember to stay out of sight and to not bring any kind of attention to yourself. We don't know when Norman might come. "

" Got it. " Aleck said with a mock salute. He put on his coms before disappearing in a flash of green light. Cisco had gotten used to that very quickly.

" Has anyone seen Iris? " Cisco asked wondering where she could be. The room was temporarily silent the only sounds were the beeps of machines and computers.

" She texted me that she was busy with somebody. She won't be here for until an hour. " Caitlin answered.

" Huh. Wonder who. "

Iris was walking down the sidewalk lost to her thoughts. At her and Eddie's apartment it was lonely and at her father's house it was lonely. One of the obvious reasons why her dad's house was so lonely because Barry wasn't there, his absence hurt more than anything. More than when Eddie went missing and Iris wondered why she felt like that. She probably felt the way she feels about Barry because they knew each other for a longer time. At times Iris wished that Barry would just wake up fully healed and jump out of that bed and find Norman. Then everything would be fine but Iris knew that was impossible. For many reasons that she didn't want to think of.

" Excuse me, miss! " A feminine voice called out breaking Iris out of her thoughts. A woman with greying hair was running after her.

Iris stopped wondering what this women wanted with her. The women seemed to have an urgent look on her face that got Iris curious.

" Yes? May I help you? "

Once the women caught up with her she stopped to catch her breath. She looked Iris straight in the eye before saying, " You're Iris West, right? Cause I need your help. "

" With what? " Iris motioned over to a table and sat down while the women sat down in front of her.

" I think someone is watching me. I just have this feeling you know that feeling that you're being watched but you don't see anyone actually watching you? " Iris didn't have time to answer before the women continued. " I need your help to find the person watching me and the only reason why I'm not turning to the police is because they'll just think I'm crazy. So I'm hoping that the daughter of a detective could help me out. "

Iris couldn't exactly comprehend all of this new information at once. So this lady she has never met before wants her to help find probably a nonexistent watcher. She didn't know what to say to this.

" I really don't know. I don't even know your name. " Iris said her eye darted back and forth from the table to the women.

The women stretched out her hand to Iris saying, " My name is Madeline and I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll just go. " The woman sat up and proceeded to walk away. Iris watched in shock at the sudden and strange encounter she had. She grabbed her phone and called her dad.

" Hey Iris. " Joe answered as soon as she called.

" I just met the strangest lady who told me she was being watched. I don't even know how she knew me. " Iris informed her dad before heading towards STAR labs.

" Her name Madeline? Because she talked to me yesterday about the same thing. I managed to get away by telling her that I needed to see my daughter. I'm guessing that's how she knew you. I was going to ask Barry if he could make some scientific evidence stuff to throw her off but you know... " Joe trailed off with a sigh.

" You'll find Norman soon dad. I know it. "

" Yes well, I love you see you later. "

" Love you too. Bye. " Iris turned off the phone with her own sigh. She might as well get some lunch for Cisco and Caitlin while she was still near the mall.

Aleck sat at a table in a dark corner. The only reason why the corner was dark was because the lightbulb broken but that wasn't the point. Aleck watched silently as more people came into the bar, he pretended to be playing music on his headphones. He had been at the bar for nearly 6 hours and he was sure that he could hear Cisco snoring through the coms. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought. A couple of hours ago Iris had arrived at the lab which had made Aleck hungry.

" Anyone there that seems suspicious? " Caitlin asked through the coms sounding slightly tired.

" No. This is beginning to be like grandma's house. " Aleck leaned back into his chair with a yawn. It has been four days since Barry had gotten stabbed and they had no clue into where Norman could be and that was very frustrating. This was going to be a long day.

Aleck watched as someone walked up to the stage to sing karaoke. The man was obviously drunk and would probably have the worst hangover of his life tommorow. What the drunk man did wasn't any of Aleck's business but he hoped the man will get to his home safe because the man had a family. Aleck remembered clearly when he saw the man at the park with a child. Of course none of this was his business. So Aleck silenty watched as the man sang on.

Joe walked into Barry's lab, he had his coat in his arms. He was there to clean the place up a little bit so it would be ready for Barry. The thought made Joe remember the sight of his son hurt like the way he was, it infuriated him. Joe couldn't wait until he or that Aleck kid catches that bastard called Norman.

Joe put his coat on the chair that was sitting next to the desk before getting a broom. Joe started to sweep the dirt that was on the floor into a pile. He looked at the picture that lay on Barry's desk. Joe looked at a small box of tissues on the desk and was soon remembering a day when Barry had to use a lot of tissues.

 _A 12 year old Barry looked nervously at an equally young Iris. Joe was standing a few feet away from them watching the two of them. Barry and Iris were wearing bright red boxing gloves._

 _" I don't know if I should do this again. Iris beat me last time so why are we doing this again? " Barry's heart was beating fast and he looked back at Iris._

 _" You need to learn some self defense Barry. Okay? Now begin. " Joe said before shooting off an imaginary gun._

 _Iris struck first hitting Barry squarely on the nose. Barry stumbled back with a cry of pain._

 _" Barry I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? " Iris said ripping off her gloves before helping Barry stand up. He was clutching his nose which had started to bleed. Joe looked at the nose before telling his daughter to fetch them some tissues. He guided Barry back to the house whispering some comforts into the boys ears. Once they entered the house Iris already had the box of tissues in her hands._

Joe smiled at the memory before picking up the picture and looking at it. He looked at Barry in the picture.

" Don't worry Bar we'll save you. "

A man was walking towards the orphanage without being seen be many. It was turning dark and the man had to hurry if he wanted to get to the orphanage. Once he arrived at the door of the orphanage he opened it quickly walking in. No one was at the desk so he walked to the door that led to the children's room.

He walked quietly up the stairs before stopping at the door he was looking for. This was the boy's room, he knew it because he looked it up before walking upstairs. He opened the door not noticing the tiny slip of paper falling onto the floor from the doorway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the man, there was a bed on one side with a desk and a closet. Next to the desk was a trashcan with one lonely piece of paper laying on the floor next to it. The bed had a small wooden above, it had a baseball on top of it.

He scanned the room once more looking for anything that caught his attention. He ripped open one of the desk drawers seeing only a stack of notebook paper. He went and opened another one only to see a nice watch in the drawer. The man growled in frustration before kicking over the trash can. He hastily put all of its contents back into to it, even putting the stray piece of paper in.

" Dammit! " He whispered under his breath before opening the closet. He only saw a rack of clothes and some shoes underneath them. A long shelf was above the rack of clothes and in the very dark corner of the shelf the man saw something. There in the dark corner was a dark colored objected. The man went and grabbed the edge of it feeling the somewhat rough surface of the object. He looked absentmindedly at the window before looking at it again to see the boy walking towards the orphanage. He panicked and ran out of the room, the object fell into the middle of the room.

The man took a few seconds to look at the mystery object. It was a small black gun. He ran out of the building without a second thought.

Cisco ate the hamburger pretty fast once he unwrapped. Iris had brought him and Caitlin dinner since they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, someone had to watch over Barry. He slurped up some of his drink through the straw receiving some complaints from the two ladies.

" Don't judge me! " Was the only response he had.

Aleck left the bar at around 10:36. He wasn't exactly sure but he knew that Norman obviously didnt show up. Caitlin, Cisco and Iris were obviously disappointed and Aleck felt a little guilty that he couldn't find the man. Once he got into the orphanage he said hi to the worker at the desk before opening the door and walking upstairs to his room. He heard the other kids in their rooms, he could hear them playing video games or them talking on their phones.

Once he got to his room he looked at his doorway to see that the tiny piece of paper that he put in the doorway was on the floor. He had put the piece of paper there so he could tell if anyone had come into his room without permission. Aleck pressed himself against the wall, then opened his door. He stayed pressed against the wall for a minute before looking into his room to see it empty.

Aleck saw the small black gun that was supposed to be hidden his closet on the floor. He immediately panicked because someone went into his room and probably searched the whole place. He got angry about that before rushing into his room and the first thing he looked at was the shelf over his bed. He jumped onto his bed and grabbed the baseball and sighed with relief to find it was his.

He went to his desk and opened his desk drawer to see the watch still there. He again sighed with relief as he picked the watch up and put it on his wrist. He looked at the trashcan and noticed that the piece of paper was in it and all of the contents in it was completely different. Looked like whoever searched his room got very angry and sloppy. The next place he went to was his closet, he looked at his clothes and saw nothing wrong. So he picked up the small gun and put it back onto the shelf where no one would see it.

Aleck prepared for bed after that and fell asleep in his clothes. He woke up early the next morning to see that his phone was ringing. He looked at the screen and saw that Cisco was calling him. Tiredly he picked it up and didn't get to say one word when Cisco yelled into the phone:

" Someone kidnapped Barry! "


	6. Chapter 6

Possible triggers.

* * *

Barry felt like he was floating in a dizzying darkness. He couldnt seem to be able to make a coherent thought but he felt oddly safe. It was when he started to have feeling in his body that he knew he wasn't safe. He was laying on something hard. That was all he knew at the moment.

Barry started to wake up at some point and with great difficulty he opened his eyes. He hazily soon realized how horrible he felt, his body was stiff but achy especially his stomach. His throat was parch and he felt extremely hot. Barry tried to turn his head but found that he could barely move. What was wrong with him? So instead he looked at the room he was in, the room was empty with only a covered window. Barry could faintly hear the ocean through the curtain that covered the window. He groaned in misery as he head started to thump painfully. He could barely think but he wondered through his fever and headache why he was there. Barry breathed harshly though his nose as he dealt with the pain.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a man. Barry didn't bother to try to look. He heard footsteps before the man came into his view. The man wasn't very tall and had a crooked nose, thinning hair, an unshaven face and he smelt like alcohol.

" Finally you're awake. Thought you died on me. " The man said with a rough but weary voice. Barry could only stare at him, dazed.

Barry tried to speak but ended up in a coughing fit. He tried again and succeeded, " Who- who.. Are you? " He managed to rasped. Barry was surprised at how he sounded like he didn't speak in days. The man looked down at him with thinly veiled hatred that didn't seem directly pointed at him.

" I should be asking the questions here. Now shouldn't I? But still, the name's Shawn. " The man or Shawn said before kneeling down so he could look directly at Barry, who was sprawled on the dirty floor. He continued to talk, " Now the only reason why I kidnapped you is because you were the only one in STAR labs when I broke in. Cause you see boy I need to ask a question and I hope, for your sake, that you answer. Got it? Good. " Barry only blinked slowly at Shawn in answer.

" Where's Dr. Wells? "

Though Barry's feverish mind he tried to comprehend the question. This man wanted to know where Dr. Wells was but Barry himself didn't know.

" I- I don't kn-know. " Barry rasped watching Shawn for his reaction. Shawn looked at him closely before leaving the room only to come back later with a bottle of water. When Barry saw the bottle he realized how thirsty he was.

Shawn kneeled down and waved the bottle in front of Barry's face. Barry soon realized that he could move his body, no matter how hard he tried. " I could tell by the sound of your voice that you must be extremely thirsty. You see I know that you must be lying because if Dr. Wells went missing people would be looking for him, but no one is so he must be hiding. I'll give you this bottle of water if you tell me where Dr. Wells is. " Barry didn't speak. " Fine, guess you'll have to go without water today. " Shawn then walked out of the room, only to walk into another empty room. He was in an abandon building, cliché, he had thought at one point. Shawn kidnapped this kid because he wanted revenge.

He had a family, he had a wife and a daughter. They were now both dead now because of Dr. Wells and his particle accelerator. Now Shawn was going to make Wells pay for what he did, Shawn was planning on killing Wells by killing him at his own house but he wasn't there. Wells wasn't at his house and when Shawn secretly watched the people coming in and out of STAR labs he noticed that none of the people were Wells. He didn't understand why Wells wasn't there. Was he hiding? Shannon didn't know the answer. So he broke in and only found this young man laying on a bed surrounded by machines, so Shawn took him so this young man could tell where Wells was. The only complicated thing was that this man didn't _know_ where Wells was.

Shawn peeked back into the room where he put the young man. The man apparently had fallen asleep his breathes were uneven and he seemed to have started to sweat. Shawn knew that something bad had happened to this young man, but that wasn't his problem. The only thing Shawn should be worrying about was to find Wells, no matter what.

Aleck was everywhere. Well not everywhere, _yet._ He had been teleporting everywhere he could think of before Cisco and Caitlin offered their assistance. They let Aleck search wherever he wanted to because they were busy themselves. They needed to figure out who kidnapped Barry.

" You know this would be easier if we had Barry to help us. Joe told me that he was the best at this kind of stuff, horrifically ironic huh? " Cisco said while standing in the hallway with Caitlin. They had decided not to go into the room where Barry had resided so they wouldn't mess up any kind of possible evidence. There was muddy foot prints on the floor and machines were on their sides, the SAP's oddly enough were untouched. Barry's bed sheets were rumpled and the pillow was on the floor. Joe was there as well but he stayed silent, deep in thought.

" Don't remind me. " Iris said from behind them while hoping that her heart would stop racing. Her best friend was gone, kidnapped, and to make it worst was that without the SAP's he didn't have that long to live. He had only around 6 days until the toxin would kill him. That made Iris hope with all her heart that whoever kidnapped would get what they deserved.

" Do you think it was that General guy? You've always been telling me that guy was like a pyscho. " Iris said remembering the stories they had told her about the General.

" No it's too sloppy to be him. " Caitlin said re-entering the room with a tablet in her hand. " I've looked at the security footage and found out that a man named Shawn Noraz was here. He sneaked into the lab when we weren't here in the middle of the night. It's obvious he kidnapped Barry. "

" All we have to do is find him. I'll call in Aleck. " Iris said bending over to speak into the microphone. " Aleck, we found out who kidnapped Barry. " A few seconds later Aleck appeared, he was silent waiting for the others to continue.

" All we have to do is to use the facial recognition software that Felicity gave us. " Caitlin sat down at one computers and typed quickly while Cisco sat beside her and did the same thing.

" Got something! Okay it says here that this Shawn guy has been seen near the water front, I suggest we start looking around there. " Cisco said to the others as they clambered around him. Aleck nodded briskly before disappearing.

" I'll drive over there, see if I can help. " Joe said before walking out. He wasn't going to stop until he found the kidnapper.

Aleck appeared at the docks without no one noticing. He watched the waves for a moment before putting a hand on his coms.

" So should I start looking around in hotels or what? " Aleck asked scanning the area around him. He hoped to find the man who kidnapped Barry quickly.

Shawn knew that the condition of the young man was getting slowly worse. The man kept saying incoherent things under his breath while he slept. He found out later from the man's delirious words that his name was Barry. Shawn was most concerned with the fact Barry hadn't woken up again. He also was slightly curious of who this Reverse Flash was and why Barry even said it. Shawn thought of helping the young man by giving him some water but decided against it.

" Probably shouldn't drink anymore. " Shawn said to himself looking at the pile of bottles in the corner of the room. He was unfortunatly an alcoholic, he wasn't addicted to beer before but after the particle accelerator exploded he turned into one. In one point of his life the sight of beer didn't tempt him so badly before. But now Shawn was a changed man for the worst.

Aleck didn't know it but he was starting to panic. It was almost dark and no sign of Shawn or Barry anywhere. Of course Barry had at least four more days of Aleck didn't find him but Aleck didn't want to take the risk. He watched as cars drive by on a street before talking into his coms.

" Okay tell me the next place I should go to. " He waited impatiently for the response.

" There are some abandon building a few miles from you. Maybe Shawn took Barry there, if he did that it would be totally cliché! " Cisco said his voicing at the end. Aleck could practically hear Caitlin roll her eyes.

Aleck jogged for awhile towards the direction that Caitlin was guiding him to. A few minutes later he saw a foggy looking building in the distance and he instantly teleported to it. He opened a door to see a dusty room with stairs, Aleck decided to stealthily walked up the stairs only to see another empty room. He walked into the middle of the empty room and looked out of the window. He saw the building next to the one he was in and saw that one window had a curtain over it. He moved closer to the window to see it more clearly but stopped.

Crack!

Before Aleck could even think the floor boards under him cracked and Aleck fell. Before he hit the floor he teleported to the other side of the room landing shakily on his feet. He was slightly out of breath and couldn't seem to find his voice to answer the frantic people on the other end of the coms. Obviously they were worried about him.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Aleck said, " I'm fine guys, I'm fine. " He glanced at the curtains. A man's head peeked from behind the curtains before quickly disappearing. " Good news is that I think I found the man who kidnapped Barry. "

" I'll tell Joe where you are. " Cisco informed him. Aleck didn't bother to wait for the older man, he instantly teleported into the building. He was in a mostly empty room, there were beer bottles piled in a corner. A window filtered in light revealing the dusty atmosphere. The door to another room was slightly opened.

Aleck without hesitation slammed the door open but froze in his tracks. The man, Shawn, has standing in the room and at his feet was Barry, who was unconscious and looked even worse than when Norman had stabbed him. Shawn was pointing a gun a Barry, but the man was shaking in nervousness.

" Don't come any closer or I shoot! " Shawn said still pointing the gun at Barry. Aleck slowly brought his hands to the headphones that were resting on his shoulders. Shawn grip on the gun tightened.

" I'm just taking my headphones off. " Aleck turned the coms off cutting of Caitlin who was demanding to know what was happening. He then proceeded to throw the headphones into the other room.

" Why did you do that? " Shawn asked eyeing the teenager.

" So we can talk privately. "

Joe was driving as fast as he could to the address that Cisco had given him. But traffic slowed him down that he could barely maneuver around the cars in front of him. Caitlin had just called him telling him that Aleck was in some sort of trouble.

" Come on, come on! " Joe gritted out in frustration as a car moved in front of him. Joe was tempted to honk the horn at the driver but decided against since it wouldn't help.

" I know that you want to hurt, no, to kill Dr. Wells. You want to make him suffer, like when you suffered at the night the particle accelerator exploded. You wife and daughter died that night. " Aleck said still standing in the doorway watching Shawn point a gun a Barry's still form.

" Shut up! " Shawn screamed in anger and in pain. The memory hurt every time he thought of the fateful night.

Aleck ignored him and continued talking, " Both of them died in that horrible car accident while you walked away with only a few bruises and cuts. You do remember what happened right? You were driving and suddenly Central City lost all of its power, causing the traffic lights and every kind of electricity powered light to shut down. You couldn't see so you crashed. Am I right? "

" I said shut up! " Shawn screamed his grip on the gun wavering.

Aleck continued not missing a beat, " After the accident you learn than Harrison Wells caused the power outage. So you plan on killing him. And so a year and months later here we are, you kidnapping Barry so he would tell you where Dr. Wells is hiding. "

" How do you know those things? Who are you? " Shawn practically demanded suddenly afraid of the teen.

" Am I right? Do you hate Dr. Wells because he killed your wife and daughter? " Aleck asked in an eerily calm voice. Shawn looked down at his feet before answering.

" Yeah so what? The minute I see that man I'll kill him! Is that the answer you wanted? " Shawn asked Aleck watching him closely.

" Here's something that I didn't tell you : You're in denial. You grieved for weeks but when the grief disappeared guilt settled in because you blame yourself for killing your family! Before you got into that car to pick up your wife and daughter from the library you were at the bar. You drank some alcohol thinking that it wouldn't affect in the slightest but now you wish that you didn't drink any of that beer because you didn't see that truck coming after you when the lights came out. Don't even ask how I know these things because the only thing that matters is that I'm right. " Aleck finished boldy never taking his eyes off of Shawn.

Shawn looked like he was going to deny everything that Aleck said but instead he fell to the floor sobbing. He cried out, " You're right, you're right! But don't think that I just gave up when I crashed! I tried my hardest to save them! I did... But it's obvious I failed." He whispered out brokenly before wiping at his face.

" You know what I think you should do? " Aleck said quietly.

Silence.

Aleck blinked slowly, " Forgive yourself. " Shawn looked at the teen in shock. He didn't understand what Aleck was saying.

" Wh-what do you mean? " Shawn stuttered out, confusion in his voice.

Aleck gave him a ghost of a smile before saying, " You should forgive yourself because when you hit that truck you tried your hardest to save you family, there's no reason to blame yourself for that. It's true driving while drunk was a mistake but you can't take it back, the only thing you can do is learn from it. So what's next after forgiving yourself? "

Shawn stood up slowly, sniffing. He answered with a strong voice, " I think I'll stop drinking. "

Joe stopped the car with a screech, he hurried out of the car. He had his fun in his hand and was ready for a fight, only to meet the most surprising sight of Aleck holding a cold bottle of water on Barry's feverish head while Shawn stood in the corner.

Shawn looked at Joe with a nod of his head before walking over to him. He said, " Sir, I think you need to arrest me. " Joe was baffled but still managed to put handcuffs on Shawn's wrist and putting him in the car. Joe walked back into the building and it the room where Barry and Aleck were. He crouched down to get a closer look at Barry, he put a concerned hand on Barry's hot forehead sighing. Aleck continued to hold the cold bottle of water on Barry's forehead.

" How did you it? " Joe asked out loud after a few seconds of silence. Aleck had an impassive look on his face that didn't fit right on his face. It scared Joe a little bit making him think that there was more to Aleck than meets the eye.

" Do what? "

" Well let's not make it an understatement but I'm pretty sure that I've never had a criminal willingly want to be arrested. So how did you do it? " Joe stroked Barry's hair before looking at Aleck from the corner of his eye. Aleck still had the impassive look on his face, not betraying a bit of emotion.

" We had a talk. " Came the eerie answer. Joe decided to leave it at that.

" We should bring Barry back to STAR labs. "

Caitlin immediately began to put the breathing tube into Barry the minute Aleck brought him back. Barry had a dangerously high fever and Caitlin wasn't liking it one bit. Cisco on the other hand had started to bombard Aleck with question about what had happened. He didn't get a straight answer. Iris was overjoyed that Barry was back and mentally vowed that she wasn't going to leave Barry's side until he got the cure.

Later it was nighttime and Aleck was in his room. He managed to get back into the orphanage with out much trouble. He had the baseball that was in the shelf above his bed in hand. He went to his desk and opened one of the drawers that revealed to have a pocket knife in it. He picked it up and walked to the other side of his room before throwing the knife into the wall.

" Here we go. " Aleck muttered to himself. This was a very tense moment.

Slowy the knife started to pull itself out of the dent it made in his wall and floated its way back to Aleck. He reached out to grab it but at that moment the knife zoomed back into it's dent in the wall cutting the back of Aleck's hand. He let out a gasp of pain before clutching his hand, letting the baseball fall to the floor. He disappeared in a flash of green light and returned with bandages in hand.

" That wasn't a very smart idea, guess it's on me this time. " Aleck said to himself as he wrapped the bandage around his hand. He flexed his hand noticing the small prick of pain he felt. He could see blood beginning to appear on the bandage but ignored it.

" Practice makes perfect. Guess I'll have to keep practicing. "

 **Please don't drink and drive.**


	7. Chapter 7

Joe knew that what he was going to do was possibly extremely dangerous but he felt a need to look up _particle accelerator explosion_ on his computer. Once he pressed enter on the keyboard he was greeted by several stories about what had happened when the particle accelerator exploded. One of the stories included the story of Barry being struck by lightning. But that wasn't what he was looking for, he scrolled through the articles until he saw one that intrigued him.

Joe looked at the clock and decided that he should be asleep at the time. So he turned the computer off before heading to bed, the house was lonely as can be because Iris decided to stay at STAR labs until they found the cure.

Iris almost fell out of the seat that she was sitting in, she didn't realize she almost fell asleep. STAR labs was mostly quiet if you excuse the machines as they worked to keep Barry alive. Iris didn't know if she go and try to sleep in a spare bed or keep her vigil over her best friend. She sighed and took Barry's hand in her's for comfort, Caitlin said that after Shawn had kidnapped Barry it had injured Barry further by severe dehydration and the poison slowly destroying Barry from the inside wasn't helping. Iris suddenly remembered when Barry had once told her about when he once fought against a man that could turn into poisonous gas.

He told her about the meta humans he managed to catch once she found out his secret identity. Iris felt a wave of sadness wash over her but she tried to remain somewhat calm. She remembered when she walked in on Barry trying a cigarette a few years ago.

 _A teenage Iris walked into her house without a pause. She looked around to see an empty house, she was expecting her best friend, Barry, to be here. So she decided to go into the backyard when she heard some harsh sounding coughs coming from it. She opened the door and turned her head towards the source of the cough, and to see to her surprise Barry. He was practically coughing out his lungs and at his feet was a barely used cigarette._

 _Iris rushed over to aid her best friend, guiding him to the steps of their porch to sit. She said, " Barry are you okay? You need anything? "_

 _Barry coughed for a few more seconds before answering, " I'll probably need some water but not now since I'm pretty I'll just choke on it. Don't worry Iris, that's the first and last time I'll ever try to smoke, man that hurt. " Barry's face was tinted red as he faced Iris. He gave her a dorky smile that she always enjoyed seeing on his face._

 _Iris felt like punching and hugging Barry at the same time, she decided to do neither and asked, " Why were you trying that cigarette anyways? "_

 _Barry rubbed his chest absentmindedly before answering with a shrug of his shoulders, " I don't know exactly, I guess just... Trying to live for danger. Not exactly sure if it was the smartest idea but I tried it. " He looked embarrassed._

 _Iris smirked before playfully punching his arm, " Even smart guys make dumb ideas in their heads, especially guys. "_

 _" How do people even get addicted to smoking? It's painful. " Barry said looking at the sky._

 _" I don't know, never tried it myself. " Iris said looking at her feet and picking up a leaf from the ground._

Iris smiled fondly at the memory before deciding to reside in one of the spare beds closest to Barry. The next day was coming up soon and she wanted to be ready for it. She sighed before closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Cisco didn't know why he was here but he just needed some fresh air. Barry getting kidnapped by some guy really put some stress on him. Of course a cemetery wasn't a place that he would normally go too, but he felt like he needed to check on one of the meta humans that they had caught before. Hannibal Bates. He, Barry and Caitlin decided to give Hannibal a proper burial since, well, Hannibal was dead because of Dr. Wells and Cisco guessed they all felt at least partially guilty.

So here Cisco was walking in the somewhat misty morning at a cemetery. He walked glancing at the other grave stones as he passed them. So when he approached Hannibal Bates' grave he arrived with an unsettling sight.

" Uh oh. " Cisco whispered to himself before hurrying over to STAR labs. He got enough fresh air at the moment.

Caitlin was only checking Barry's vitals noticing that his vitals had dropped when they got him back from Shawn. She looked around at the empty lab remembering that Iris left for a short break. She had a tablet in her hand as she sat down in front of a computer.

" Caitlin! " Came a very loud and surprising yell from the hallway. Caitlin yelped in surprise almost dropping her tablet. Cisco ran in an urgent look was on his face. He walked quickly over to her before saying, " Okay so I've got some bed news. Hannibal Bates grave is missing. "

Caitlin stared at him from a second. She hissed, " What do you mean missing? " Cisco sighed impatiently.

" I mean like a huge hole in the ground missing! There isn't another meaning of missing!" Cisco flailed his arms around in exaggeration. Caitlin's mind was reeling thinking of the possible scenarios.

" But why would someone do this? Why? " Caitlin said out loud but it was mostly to herself. Cisco started to mutter to himself about grave robbers.

" I think I got an idea. " Cisco informed Caitlin with a worried look in his eyes. " I think that Dr. Wells stole Hannibal Bates' body. " Caitlin's face had a look of confusion on hef face.

Joe didn't know what he was doing but knew there wasn't much chance of him taking back his decision. He already rang the doorbell to Madeline's home, and here he stood waiting for her to answer. Once she opened the door he opened his mouth to talk before she spoke, " Well if it isn't the detective. Why are you here? "

" I know that we kind of gotten off the wrong foot but I want to start over. So we can talk about some things. " Joe said with a nod of his head. Madeline gestured for him to come in.

As he walked in Madeline asked, " What kind of things do you want to talk about? " She walked into her kitchen before sitting down at a table. Joe soon joined her, looking around at her house.

Joe took a deep breath, " I want to talk about the car accident you and your family had when the particle accelerator exploded. " Madeline had a look of shock and surprise before a pained look crossed her face.

" Normally when you want to talk about a family accident you have the whole family talk about it. I would, but my family is dead. " Madeline deadpanned looking cold at Joe. Joe nodded in understanding. He has lost people that he loved as well.

" I'm sorry about your losses. "

Madeline seemed to ignore him when she spoke again, " You know they never found my child's body. "

" Yes I remember hearing about the inccident. We couldn't find any traces of your child's body, and I'm sorry. I think I got enough information about the accident during the particle accereartor. But I also want to talk about the other reason why I'm here, you said you felt like you were being watched? " Joe eyed the women carefully as he spoke. She nodded before continuing.

Iris dragged her chair from Barry's bedside to sit down in as Cisco insisted that she do. He said, " We have to bring you up to speed. " Then Caitlin and Cisco got their own chairs.

Caitlin spoke after a few seconds of bustling around in the lab, " Okay remember when this guy, Hannibal Bates framed your boyfriend Eddy? "

" Yeah. "

" Well he is dead, because of something I'd rather not talk about right now. The point is that someone stole his body missing and we think that Wells stole his body. " Caitlin nodded towards to Cisco silently telling him to talk.

" You know how Dr. Wells isn't really the real Harrison Wells? How he somehow took the real Dr. Wells appearances and identity." Iris nodded. " I'm assuming that he somehow did it with some sort of machine but Hannibal did it because he was a meta human, so I have a theory that Wells took Hannibal's body to somehow use his power. I don't know how but he might be walking around in Central City as a completely different person and we wouldn't even know it. " Cisco concluded his heart racing at the thought of Wells disguised as someone else, they might not find Wells ever. Cisco put the thought aside.

" But wouldn't Wells want to know what we're doing? Wouldn't he pretend to be one of us? " Iris asked quickly knowing that she definitely wasn't Dr. Wells.

Caitlin shook her head negatively, " No he wouldn't do that because we would notice, no he would have to be... Someone we don't know, someone new..." Her eyes widen in realization. Cisco and Iris waited for her to talk impatiently.

" Aleck! He has to be Dr. Wells, no wait Dr. Wells can't imitate other meta humans powers... " She tried to think of an answer. Caitlin shocked both Cisco and Iris at the same.

Cisco began thinking of answers too all the while of guilt creeping inside of him, if what Caitlin said was true than he put Barry and the others in a whole lot of danger.

" The only other answer I can think of is that maybe Dr. Wells has someone working with him that was already a meta human. So maybe Wells gave this other meta human the ability to shaped shift, so the meta human can spy on us and so that meta human must be Aleck! " Cisco concluded triumphantly looking at the two women.

" You think that the person who is working for Wells might of taken the appearance of a fifteen year old from someone in Central City, you guys should do a facial scan or something to find out. " Iris offered. Caitlin rushed over to a computer and did a facial scan.

Her face turned pale and said, " This says that Aleck doesn't exist. " This made things even more complicated. Just then Joe walked in looking grim with some paper in his hands.

" I've got some, bad news about Aleck. " Joe said ready to so them the newspaper. Everyone else in the room were confused.

" We got some bad news about him too. " Now it was Joe's turn to be confused. He had talked to Madeline for only about an hour and he came up with some confusing things. The women of course didn't know about what was happening and why Joe was interested in the first place.

He held the paper up that was in his hand so they could see. The newspaper had a picture of Aleck on it. Cisco began reading along with Caitlin and Iris. The newspaper read:

 _Family Died In Tragic Car Accident-_

 _During the particle accelerator explosion all power went off causing a blackout. For the unfortunate family they were driving on a bridge when the power went off, causing several cars to hit the family's car ultimately causing the family to fall of the bridge crashing into the ocean below. The crash killed two while leaving one to survive. The survivor: Madeline Aldridge. The two unfortunate people were a husband named: Scott Aldridge and his son: Alexander Aldridge._

 _The mother is currently in the hospital recovering from the crash. Funerals are being planned as well, by friends, family and the mother and wife._

The newspaper showed pictures of Madeline, Scott, and Alexander. Alexander looked exactly like Aleck but he had rectangular half rimmed glasses.

" This must be who Dr. Wells friend in impersonating. " Cisco said looking at the picture of Alexander and comparing him mentally to Aleck. Joe asked the others to explain to him about what had happened while he wasn't there. Caitlin readily explained while her mind was reeling. Iris glanced protectively at Barry who still wasn't cured, after learning that Aleck or whatever his actual name was, she wasn't going to let him near Barry. She looked at the newspaper, she wondered why someone would pretend to be a dead person, why hadn't anyone notice?

Once Caitlin was done explaining things to her father Iris spoke up, " If Aleck is working for Dr. Wells does it mean that he was possibly sabotaging our search for Norman Quine?" That made everyone freeze, it also made everyone mad. They were all made because they trusted Aleck and they had many other reasons to be made at Aleck as well.

" Don't worry about that, we're going to make a plan to capture Aleck and make him pay. Tomorrow we will make him pay." Joe promised solemnly his eyes showed his determination.

The night sky was above Aleck as he hid behind the bushes, watching silently. Madeline was cleaning her dishes not knowing who was watching her and why. She of course was on edge since she had the feeling she was being watched, she has had the feeling since several weeks ago. She had tried to get help but no one would help her, it had angered her but eventually she stopped asking. There wasn't to point if no one was going to listen.

Aleck started to sing to himself in a low voice:

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down, falling down,_

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _My..._

Aleck paused as Madeline walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed. He continued to sing:

 _My dead lady._

It was almost time to leave. Aleck looked down at the watch that was in his right wrist. He touched a button on the left side of the watch and it's circular screen changed into digital numbers. The numbers read- 19:29:32.

Aleck stared at his watch, " Finally only nineteen hours left until everything changes. Everything will change _tomorrow_. "


	8. Chapter 8

Joe was walking down the street as he tried to get his mind off of things. The things that he had learned were not comforting, yesterday he learned that Aleck who he thought was helping him save Barry turned to be impersonating a dead kid and working for Dr. Wells. All of the others were equally upset but they needed to be ready to make a plan to capture Aleck or whatever his actual name was. Joe was startled out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard shouting and then he saw him. Norman Quine was running away from a drug store, obviously he stole something and got caught.

Joe instinctively started to run after him. Norman seemed to notice that he was being pursued and started to run faster, he was panting loudly. It was clear he wasn't in the best of shape, which made Joe wonder how he had been able to evade the police for so long. There was a possibility that Aleck had been helping him, but Joe couldn't understand what kinda motive that Aleck had to help Norman. Joe realized that he was catching up to Norman and fast. Joe didn't remember it but he was suddenly on top of Norman and was already handcuffing him.

Before Joe let the other man up he demanded, " Where's the cure? " Joe looked at Norman with anger evident on his face. Norman seemed confused at the question. What cure? What was this police guy talking about.

" I don't- " Norman didn't get to answer before he was jostled by the policeman.

" You know what I'm talking about! The dagger that you stabbed the Flash with had poison on it! Where is the cure to it? " Joe shook the man again almot losing his temper.

Norman looked at him with a purely scared look on his face. He confessed, " I don't have the cure because the dagger wasn't mine in the first place! "

Iris pushed the greasy hair out of her best friend's eyes. Barry's hair, which was usually neatly combed, was now greasy and unkept just like the rest of him was. She remembered when Caitlin said that he would get worse, now she finally was seeing him get even worse than he was the day he was originally injured. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them as well, the fever didn't help. Or the fact that Barry wasn't even breathing on his own. A thin beard was on his face since he wasn't awake to shave it, Iris remembered how Aleck looked at Barry the day before yesterday. It was like Aleck had seen Barry like this before... Iris shook her head, the thought of Aleck made she shake in anger.

Caitlin and Cisco were in STAR labs, but Iris didn't know where they were exactly. Time passed slowly as Iris sat next to Barry's bedside. It wasn't until that when Cisco and Caitlin walked into the room that Iris realized how much time had actually passed.

" We got a plan, kinda. " Cisco was holding strange looking handcuffs in his hands, the handcuffs had an outline of a glowing green while it seemed to have no key.

" Okay. So we checked the security cameras at the orphanage Aleck is staying at, apparently they're on some sort of field trip. We were thinking that we can sneak into Aleck's room at the orphanage, " Cisco imitated tip-toeing, " So we can figure out what we're dealing with. You coming Iris? " Iris thought about it for a moment before nodding.

It was just before that they were leaving that Iris felt her phone ringing. She looked at her phone to find who was calling her. It was Joe, her dad. She answered quickly hoping that her dad had some good news.

Befre Iris could speak Joe said, " I need you to put me on speaker. " Iris was puzzled but didn't question her dad as she proceeded to put him on speaker. She motioned for Cisco and Caitlin to come over.

" I found Norman, he is sitting right behind me as we speak. " Iris could almost squeal in delight. Finally they found Norman! Now all they had to do was make Norman give them the cure and Barry would be okay. The nightmare would be over.

Joe continued," But he doesn't have the cure, he apparently found the dagger a few minutes before Barry got to him. " Now Iris wanted to cry, they were so close but yet so far away. She scolded herself and tried to control her emotions, she didn't have time to cry.

As they continued their conversation eventually they told Joe about their plans to sneak into Aleck's room. All Joe had to say was be careful and don't get caught. They agreed and proceeded to get into Caitlin's car. The drive to the orphanage was silent and the atmosphere was somewhat tense.

Iris, Caitlin and Cisco had no trouble getting to the orphanage without being seen. They quietly walked to the door that led to the kids rooms and went upstairs. Once they knew for certain which room Aleck had resided in they opened the door without preamble.

" Guys looked what I found. " Cisco showed the other two a small black gun in his hands. He was looking in the closet and spotted it, he didn't know why or how Aleck had gotten his hands on it. It was a good thing after examining the gun, it apparently had no bullets in it. So it was obvious that Aleck wasn't planning on using it. After a few more minutes of searching Caitlin had managed to move the desk with help that was in the room revealing a hole in the wall. And in the hole was a box full of things.

In the box were several flash drives and newspapers articles that were obviously cut out and a notebook. A picture of Norman in a lab coat was in the box as well, it had a hole in the middle of it. Caitlin looked behind her as she noticed Iris and Cisco crowding behind her to see the contents in the box too.

Caitlin decided to pick up on newspaper and began to read out loud, "

 _Norman Quine or Dr. Quine was tragically killed by car. His whole body was crushed under_ _a trucks wheels as the truck driver tried to gain control of his truck. No one knows why Dr. Quine was on the streets in the middle of the night but police are further looking into the accident._

Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't understand what this paper was talking about. Norman Quine to her knowledge was a high school drop out and couldn't of possibly of became a scientist. Was this newspaper from the future? She doubted it but many things were possible.

" Wait I don't understand. Last time I check wasn't Norman a thief? Not a scientist, right?" Iris said taking the newspaper article from Caitlin's hands. She looked closely at the article in her hands, the article didn't have a date on it either. This was getting more confusing.

" I don't understand this either. " Cisco said looking at the newspaper article. Caitlin decided to read another article.

This article made everyone to stop what they were doing. The title of the article read- _Metahumans Are Menaces To Society!_

All three of them began to read parts of the article out loud-

" _Metahumans have only brought destruction to the world._ " Iris read out loud with a confused tone.

" _Government declares all metahumans as fugitives._ " Cisco read out loud with furrowed brows.

" _Some people say that metahumans shouldn't be considered human._ " Caitlin read out loud her voice didn't hide her shock.

Once they were done reading the article Cisco said, " This has to be from the future, I'm mean this hasn't happened yet obviously! " Iris could only re-read the article again while Caitlin agreed with Cisco.

Caitlin reached into the box and took out the notebook. She opened it and to her, plus the others surprise, there was pictures in the notebook. They were mugshots of Barry Allen who looked almost unrecognizable in the mugshots. In the mugshot Barry was wearing a dirty plaid shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top along with jeans. He had stubble evident on his face and his eyes had purple bags under them, his hair was greasy and laid flat on his head. He also looked like he hadn't had a good meal in months. He had handcuffs on that seemed to be almost identical to the one Cisco had made recently for Aleck.

" Oh my... " Iris whispered to herself when she looked at the mugshot. The Barry in the picture looked so defeated, it broke her heart. After a few moments of staring at the mugshots Caitlin decided to read the words that Aleck probably had written under the mugshots.

She read out loud, " _My suspicions have been confirmed. After a few weeks of being here I have found out that General Eiling has successfully found a way to subdue Barry Allen. He is keeping Barry an underground facility that I'm sure know one else knows about. "_

Iris and Cisco listened intently to what Caitlin was saying. She continued, " _Barry has no way to escape. "_ Caitlin turned the page to see a rough sketch of what seemed to be a futuristic gun. She read, " _General Eiling's scientists and doctors have found a way to make kinetic energy powered guns. General Eiling is planning onto mass producing the kinetic energy weapons once his scientists and doctors find a way to be able to harness kinetic energy from the source without damaging it. The source is Barry Allen. "_

Caitlin almost dropped the notebook when she finished reading, shocked. Iris and Cisco were also as shocked as Caitlin was, all of their minds were reeling. What did all of this stuff mean?

Aleck was trying to be careful as he shook off the little kid. He laughed as the little boy, whose name was Toby, fell to the ground grunting in indignation. Toby had thought it was a good idea to jump on Aleck's much larger and taller frame for fun.

" That's not fair! You didn't even give me a chance. " Toby pouted as Aleck helped him up. The whole orphanage had decided to take a field trip to a park. It was a regular thing for them to go in field trips every once and awhile.

" Do you want a piggyback ride? " Aleck offered to ease Toby's temper. Toby nodded eagerly before Aleck picked him up with ease. He looked around excitedly from Aleck's shoulders, Aleck was one of the tallest kids in the orphanage and it was fun to look at everything from such a different angel.

Soon after he was done giving Toby a piggyback ride all the little kids had wanted to ride on Aleck's shoulders. At the end of the field trip Aleck's shoulders were sore from so many kids being on them. He decided to call Caitlin to tell them that he would be at STAR labs soon.

" Hey Aleck what're you doing? " Caitlin said once she picked up, there was a hidden tone in her voice but Aleck ignored it.

" I'm heading back to the orphanage now so I decided to tell you I'm coming soon. " Aleck said trying to ignore the cries of some kid in the background.

" Oh okay. Good to know, we'll see you there. " Caitlin said quickly before ending the phone. Which was strange, Aleck was growing suspicious now.

When Aleck was entering STAR labs everything was surprisingly quiet. He didn't see anyone there, usually at least one person was there. Was something wrong? Aleck doubted it but still...

" Now! " Was all that Aleck heard when suddenly someone threw himself onto Aleck. It was Cisco who had jumped on Aleck, and now Cisco was trying to wrestle the younger but still taller boy to the ground. Unfortunately Cisco only managed to make Aleck stumble a few steps forward when he jumped on the teen. Cisco wrapped his hands around Aleck's neck and was practically riding on the teen's back like a child. Cisco ignored the protests of Aleck as Joe ran over to them to help Cisco get the handcuffs on Aleck's wrist. Cisco was on top of Aleck trying to get hold of the teen's wrists, while Joe proceeded hold Aleck down.

" What're you guys doing?! Ow! " Aleck grunted in pain as Joe pulled him up to sit in a chair. Aleck glanced at his watch which read-0:0:34. He flexed his bandaged hand.

" We know that you work for Wells so don't bother to lie to us. " Joe growled out as he checked the handcuffs out.

Aleck looked shocked, " You think I work for Wells? That guy? Heck no! " He could tell by the looks that the others were giving him that they didn't believe him.

" Liar! Tell us where Wells is! Don't lie. " Caitlin said glaring at Aleck who had the nerve to look away and ashamed.

Aleck looked at his watch, it read- 0:0:15. He needed to stall for time. How? He said, " Uh, can't we wait for like- I don't know a couple of seconds. Maybe exactly ten seconds. " He felt like slapping himself at how stupid the words sounded.

" What? " Iris said before eyeing the watch and she saw the countdown. Her eyes widened and she said, " Guys there's some sort of countdown on his watch! " Cisco ran over to Aleck and yanked the teen's hands up to see that the countdown.

0:0:3

0:0:2

0:0:1

0:0:0

Before anyone could do anything the watch started to vibrate and flash. Aleck could only say one word, " Finally! " Joe wanted to punch Aleck but couldn't when he felt a rush of wind.

Suddenly they all saw a figure enter the room. The figure was wearing a dark jacket on that was unzipped and showed that the person was wearing a dark blue shirt. The figure also had jeans on with combat boots that currently had smoke rising from them. A scarf was wrapped around the person's neck and was lifted up so it covered the person's mouth and nose. The person was also wearing rectangular goggles, similar to Captain Cold's, the goggles were tinted so no one could see the person's eyes. Rolled up sleeves revealed bandages wrapped around the person's forearm.

" Who is that? " Iris whispered out but knew that no one would probably answer.

" That is- " Aleck began to say.

The person began to take off the scarf and goggles. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. It was when the person took off the scarf and the goggles did everyone gasped.

" Barry Allen. " Aleck finished.

Barry Allen stood in front of all of them with his goggles and scarf in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Some references to other tv shows or movies. See if you can spot them all or at least know the names of the other tv shows or movies. I don't own anything basically.

* * *

Iris's mind raced as she stared at the other Barry standing in front of her. She was too shocked to do anything, her mind raced with questions. Who was this Barry? Why was he here? And what the heck was going on!?

Iris watched as the other Barry looked around at the people in the room. He looked at Caitlin first, an identified emotion crossed his face before he looked at the next person. The next person he looked at was Iris. The way he looked at her unnerved Iris, something was missing from this other Barry's eyes. This other Barry was very different than the their Barry, in Iris's opinion. Still the other Barry seemed to know everyone in the room, looking at all of them with a sense of familiarity.

The other Barry gave a crooked smile before saying in a shy and nervous voice, " H-hi. " That sentence seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. Joe immediately aimed his gun at the other Barry.

" Who the heck are you? " Joe demanded with a conflicted look on his face. Joe felt extremely uncomfortable when he was pointing his gun at this person who looked so much like Barry. But this person who just appeared out of nowhere couldn't of been Barry. Right?

The other Barry didn't answer but ran over to Aleck and picked him up from the floor then returned to where he was standing originally in a matter of seconds. Joe instinctively shot the gun but the bullet only hit the wall. The other Barry walked behind Aleck before vibrating the handcuffs off.

" You know for such a shy guy you have a dramatic streak. " Aleck commented casually while rubbing at his wrist. The other Barry sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head in answer. The other Barry then put his hand in the pocket of his jacket pulling out a pair of plain black rectangular rimmed glasses. Aleck took the glasses saying, " Thanks, contacts suck." Once he put the glasses on he looked more like the other Aleck that was on the newspaper.

Cisco waved his hands to gain everyone's attention. " Okay let me ask you guys one question. " He pointed at Aleck and the other Barry. " What the heck is going on!? "

" Yeah I would like to know that too. " Joe said lowering his gun glancing at Caitlin and Iris, the two women hadn't said anything yet.

" Look we can talk later but the Doctor is in suspended animation currently fighting a deadly toxin. " The other Barry said making everyone else confused even more.

" Since when is Barry a doctor? " Caitlin asked looking at the other Barry closely.

" Oh dang it I called him Doctor. " The other Barry whispered to Aleck who was currently cleaning his glasses.

" Yeah well at least you didn't say Dr. Smith. " Aleck replied back putting the glasses back on carefully. He reached into the other Barry's pocket pulling out a vial with green liquid in it. " I know you have no reason to trust me but this is the cure. If you want to save Barry you need to take it. Please. " Aleck attempted to walk over to Joe but Joe stopped him.

" Just roll it over okay? " Joe instructed Aleck who listened. The teen carefully rolled the vial over to Joe's foot who then gave it to Caitlin.

" How do we know we can trust you? Or is the fact that you're impersonating a dead person slipped your mind? " Caitlin said coldly making Aleck wince.

" Look you can trust us, I promise that we are the good guys too. " Aleck motioned between him and the other Barry. " Look I care about your Barry as much as you do. And that's not a lie. "

Iris could tell in Aleck's voice that he wasn't lying. And now that they had he cure they could save Barry and end this horrible nightmare. " Trust him. Make the cure. Save Barry. " Iris said gaining a surprised look from Caitlin.

Caitlin signed before grabbing Cisco's arm saying, " Let's go. " They walked away quickly.

Joe sighed wearily, he didn't know what to think. He put his gun away before sitting down. This whole complicated mess had started with Norman Quine and Joe regretted ever going after him. He looked at Aleck and the other Barry who were still standing behind the computers. Joe's mind drifted to when he first met Madeline, who was the mother of the real decreased Aleck.

" Madeline. " Joe said catching the attention of Aleck.

Aleck furrowed his brow, " What? " Aleck didn't understand what Joe was getting to.

Joe rubbed his forehead before continuing, " Madeline Aldridge. She came to me because she felt like someone was watching her. Was that you Aleck? "

There was a quiet, " Yes. " There was no regret on Aleck's face.

" Why? " Joe promted leaning back in his chair. He didn't know why he needed to know why Aleck was watching Madeline but he still did want to know.

" Simple. " Joe raised a brow at Aleck's answer. Aleck continued, " She's my mother. "

Caitlin wasn't going to lie. She was scared. She was scared that this cure wasn't going to work or it was just more poison in disguise. But this was their only option and choice. So here she was, a syringe in her hand about to inject into Barry.

" Okay turn the SAP's off. " Caitlin instructed Cisco.

Cisco nodded nervously before he began to turn off the machines. Once he was done he watched as Caitlin picked up Barry's wrist and slid the needle into his skin. Caitlin carefully injected Barry with the cure.

" So now what? " Cisco said letting out a breath of relief.

" Now we wait. " Caitlin said watching Barry's chest rise and fall. She walked out of the room, she had to tell the others.

Iris didn't say anything when Caitlin walked in with Cisco right behind her. She only listened when Caitlin told all of them that they injected Barry with the cure. Suddenly Iris felt the weight on her shoulders go away and it was replaced worth the desire to see Barry.

" When can we see him? " Iris and Joe asked at the same time.

" You can see him now. "

When Iris saw Barry she was disappointed. Nothing had changed except the fact that the SAPs were off, Barry looked the same before. She felt her dad rubbing her back in comfort. They just stood there, waiting for any change. The change came quicker than Iris expected.

Barry's eyes were slowly flickering open. Iris eagerly crouched down, making sure she was in Barry's line of sight. Barry opened his eyes dazed and confused but he was awake. Iris fought the urge to hug him.

" Barry its me Iris. You're okay don't worry. " Iris softly said putting a hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry would've nodded but couldn't, he glanced to where Joe was standing.

" Just get rest. Okay? " Joe said watching as Barry closed his eyes again. But Joe took comfort in knowing that Barry will open his eyes again. Soon hopefully.

" So he woke up? " Cisco asked hopefully looking at Barry. Iris could only nod.

" That's good. We'll take the tubes out after a few hours. He won't need them after today." Caitlin said briskly fighting the urge to go home and sleep for hours. The past few days have been extremely stressful.

Aleck was anxious himself, waiting to hear the results of the cure. He looked at the other Barry beside him. The other Barry was sitting in a chair nervously picking at his jacket.

" Why couldn't you get in the suit? And what's with the goggles and the scarf? " Aleck asked eyeing the jacket curiously.

" I, uh, didn't have time. To be honest I had to walk here after I arrived. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. You also have a lot of explaining to do too you know." The other Barry answered bashfully. Aleck heard footsteps coming their way.

" How's Barry? " Aleck asked concern evident in his voice. He looked at the group in front of him and the other Barry.

" He'll be fine. But-" Aleck almost rolled his eyes at Joe's words. "- you have a lot of explaining to do. "

Aleck sat down next to the other Barry sighing. Aleck said, " My name is Alexander Aaron Aldridge. Where I come from, people call me Alexander not Aleck. His name," Aleck or Alexander pointed at the other Barry," is Barry Nora Allen. " The new information confused the others even more.

" But Barry's name, I mean our Barry, is Barry Henry Allen. Right? " Cisco asked suddenly uncertain of himself.

Alexander nodded in agreement, " You're right about that, Cisco. In this universe or timeline that's Barry's name. But we are- "

" From an alternate universe! " The other Barry said all of the sudden. Alexander punched him in the arm. Hard. " Sorry. " The other Barry rubbed his arm.

Of course some of them seemed slightly skeptical but after all they've been through they were willing to listen.

" But- but how's that possible? I mean you're not a speedster like Barry is. So how did you come here? I don't understand. " Caitlin said looking at Alexander with a thoughtful look on her face. Alexander disappeared in a flash of green light before appearing in the same seat only with a baseball in his hands. The baseball that was in his room.

" This is basically a time travel ball, wait an orb. A time travel orb. You know what? Never mind about the time travel title. I mean the ball can also go through different universe and all. But we can talk about that later. This ball also doesn't look like this though. " Alexander seemed to press a button on the side of the ball and all of the sudden the baseball started to flicker. And all of the sudden it wasn't a baseball anymore. It was a silvery orb of sorts with a band of light on it.

" Cool! " Cisco marveled at the ball before asking, " Can I see it? "

" Sure. " Alexander said but at the same time the other Barry said, " I'm not sure you should. " Both the other Barry and Alexander looked at each other. Alexander handed Cisco the ball carefully.

Cisco rolled the ball in his hand slowly taking in the balls complicated mechanics. It wasn't until the ball started to hear up did Cisco decided to asked, " What do I do with it?"

" Just be careful with it. Like just don't touch any buttons. " Alexander instructed watching Cisco's hands. Alexander looked at the other Barry who was sitting next to him. " You know I'm glad you didn't decide to wear a helmet. Because if you did then you would have to constantly have to vibrate your face and we all know thats not always effective. " Alexander looked back at Cisco.

Once Alexander saw that the ball was starting to glow he panicked. He shouted, " Let it go! " Cisco immediately dropped the ball, watching it roll to the middle of the room. The others huddled close together as they saw the ball activating itself.

The ball started to split itself in half a beam of light coming out of the middle of the split ball. It created a portal right in the middle of the STAR labs. Images started to flash as the ball went through multiple universes and different points in time.

At times the ball would stop flashing images and show a window to another universe. One universe showed a young women on a rooftop with a man. She walked to the edge of the roof the man was obviously trying to talk her out of whatever she was planning on doing. It was when the women fell did the man decided start to running towards the women. The ball changed before Cisco or the others could see what happened next.

The next image showed a tall thin man with curly dark hair in a belstaff coat crouching down next to body. Another older man was standing behind him, the other man had blonde hair and was wearing what seemed to be a blue suit. The older man also had a cane in his hand. As the man in the belstaff coat next to the body started to take a ring off of the body's finger did the ball decided to change.

Another image showed a teenager with dirty blonde hair in sitting on a log next to a younger boy. The teenager was wearing mostly green and had a pipe in his hand. The other younger boy seemed to dress more modern and was talking to the teen. Behind to two was a bonfire with figures running around it.

As the images started to flash again Alexander started to talk. Alexander looked at the group behind him. The group consisted of Joe, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco, while the other Barry was standing next to Alexander. Alexander shouted over the buzzing noise the ball was making, " Don't worry as long as nothing goes through the portal we'll be okay. " A few moments later a notebook along with a pen and a cup of coffee fell though the portal.

" Crap. " Was all Alexander had to say as the portal started glow brighter. And then the room seemingly started to shake. Joe looked down at the items that just made everything more complicated and dangerous. The items seemed ordinary and out of place at the same time, but for some reason the items looked somewhat cartoonish.

Alexander walked closer to the now unstable portal picking up the items on the floor. He raised his hands in a calming manner. " Okay everything's gonna be okay. All I have to do is throw this stuff back into it's original universe. Okay so where did this stuff come from? " Alexander pushed a few buttons on his watch, looking intently at it.

The other Barry looked at the watch's readings. " So basically some other guy in an other dimension has made a portal that was supposed to be a gateway to infinite new worlds. Also some interesting thing with an Arrhenius equation. Wait what? "

" All right here we go. The right universe should pop up any second now. Go! " Alexander threw the times through the portal. But it only seemed glow worse. Alexander looked at his watch frowning. " Oh boy. "

" What? What's happening now? " Caitlin practically demanded. Alexander continued to look at his watch before answering.

" Apparently I threw the items into the wrong universe. I'll be right back. Promise! " Alexander jumped straight into the portal without any warning. The other Barry almost ran and stopped Alexander as the teen jumped threw the portal.

When Alexander jumped through the portal was when everything just got weird. The way the other Barry could tell things were going to get extremely weird was because the chairs behind the computers started to float.

As Alexander started to travel to a different universe he could hear snippets of multiple voices from various universes.

" It's adventure- "

" Everything is awe- "

" I'm the Doct- "

Alexander could tell that he was getting closer to his destination by the bright light that was getting closer.

The other Barry tried to frantically calm everyone down as they started to panick at the sight of the floating chairs. Also at the fact that they themselves had started to float along with anything thing else that wasn't attached to the ground. The computers had started to lift into the air along with the chairs and the people. Iris had let out a shriek of surprise when she felt herself lifted an inch off of the floor. The others joined her in making surprised sounds as they joined her in the air.

" It's fine! It's fine! Stop panicking! " The other Barry said as they finally went falling back onto the ground. All of them, except the other Barry who had landed on his feet, landed on their backs.

" What. Was. That! " Cisco said rubbing at his back. His heart was racing and he just wanted answers so badly. He looked around taking in the fallen computers and fallen chairs. Some of the computers were lying on the, screens flickering every so often while the chairs were on their sides.

" In a very short explanation, the people who were sent here to kill your Barry are back in Central City. And I'm sure they're here to finish the job. " The other Barry explained in a grim voice.

Sebastian Smythe didn't know how to react exactly when a cup, a pen and a notebook appeared in a flash of light. The items had actually fallen right on Sebastian's head.

" Ow! " Sebastian yelped in pain as the first item hit his head. It was the notebook. He continued to curse colorful words as a pen and cup landed on his head. He rubbed his head before bracing himself for another onslaught of items. When nothing came he sighed in relief. And all Sebastian was doing before any of this happened was playing a little tune on his piano, thinking that the day was going to be slow.

He was about to walk and pick the items up before something extremely heavy landed landed on him. Sebastian saw black dots in his vision as the weight on him came off.

He could faintly hear someone saying, " Sorry, Sorry! I didn't know I would land on anybody. " Sebastian slowly stood up leaning heavily on the wall next to him, he groaned before looking at the person who had somehow landed on him. There was a teen in front of him, the teen had dark messy hair with green eyes.

Before Sebastian could demand who this guy was the teen said, " Um, my name is Alexander Alridge. And I come from a completely different universe. Although you do look like almost exactly like one of my friends. "

Sebastian could tell that this day just got _way_ more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian looked expectantly at the teen in front of him. The teen mouth formed an O before he responded.

" Oh yeah I totally understand! You see I am from an alternate universe where you are a superhero and I'm your friend. My names Alexander. Don't tell anyone about what just happened. " Alexander said before grabbing the items that had fallen on top of Sebastian's head.

" Wait- " Sebastian couldn't say anything when the Alexander suddenly disappeared. Sebastian rubbed his temples in annoyance and to fight off the headache that was coming.

The other Barry had to explain what was happening in the best way possible. He hoped to not stutter but knew he was going to anyways.

" Okay so Barry's assassins are coming to finish the job s-so I won't exist while he won't exist. It's l-like uh.. um. Just give me a second. Oh yeah! A win-win for these guys. They must be messing up with the time stream. " The other Barry said picking up a computer and rapidly typing through it.

" This just keeps getting crazier and crazier! " Cisco exclaimed looking at the messy lab.

" If assassins are coming we need to get Barry out of here! " Joe said looking hurriedly at the room Barry was resting.

" Great idea. I'll be back. " The other Barry disappeared in a blur before returning in a moment. " Who's going to be with your Barry? "

" I'll go. " Iris said before the other Barry ran off with her. Joe looked at the computer watching when an alert flashed on the screen. A model of the city appeared on the screen and an orange dome appeared over the city.

A rush of wind and suddenly there was the other Barry rapidly typing on the computer again. The other Barry seemed concerned at the information the computer gave him.

" Okay so the assassins made some sort of force field like dome around the city. It stopped time and is also messing up with the gravity. The force field means we can't escape until the assassins either finish the job or we finish them. " The other Barry said announcing it to everyone in the room.

" So are the assassins some sort of futuristic ninjas or something? " Cisco asked almost trailing off at the end of his sentence. The other Barry shrugged.

" T-they're actually kind of like organic robot assassins. " The other Barry answered in a shy voice.

" So can we call them Sentinels? "

" S-sure? "

" So why're they messing with gravity and time? " Caitlin asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her head was still spinning with all this new information that was being given to her.

" It's hard to run while floating in the air. " The other Barry grimaced. " They want an unfair easy fight while not causing to much damage to this universe's time. I guess they want to contain the damage as much as they can." The other Barry said picking at the bloody bandage on his forearm.

" So when is Alexander coming back? " Joe asked.

Barry slowly opened his eyes to see his surroundings. He was surprised to see that he was at home and Iris was sitting on the edge of his bed. Iris smiled warmly before helping him sit up in his bed.

" How're you feeling? "

Barry felt tired and worn out as if after a very long run. His throat was dry and his sore body was warmer than usual. As Barry told Iris how he felt she handed him a cup to drink from.

" Thanks. " Barry said before an awkward silence fell between them. He sipped more of his water gratefully before suddenly Iris lunged and Barry was in a tight hug. Barry was stunned at first not knowing what to do but then he hugged her back.

Iris almost cried when she felt her hug being returned. So many things had happened since when Norman stabbed Barry. Iris could only hug her best friend tighter as she thought at how close she was to losing him. Things were finally getting better.

Of course Iris wouldn't say how bad Barry actually looked out loud. He had a thin layer of stubble on his face and his eyes had sunken in with dark circles. His hair was a mess and his voice was hoarse.

Iris knew big things were going to happen. Things were going to change forever but Iris knew that Barry was always going to be there for her. And she was always going to be there for Barry.

It wasn't until when Alexander fell out of the portal did they start to make a plan. Alexander remembered that he made a rather undignified landing onto the floor of STAR labs but no one mentioned it. Once Alexander was out up to date he started to pace around the room before stopping. The other Barry looked around the room nervously but he remained silent.

" So what's the plan? I mean I know there are some sort of- sentinels are coming to kill my Barry and I'm not letting that happen. So what do we do to stop them? " Joe said not wanting the silence to go any further.

" You're going to have to get more ammo Joe. And a stronger gun because we need everyone we got to fight these guys. Even you two. " Alexander pointed at both Cisco and Caitlin. " I mean no offense but you guys haven't fought many things that much. "

" I can make some sort of temporary weapons but I need to know what I'm fighting against. " Cisco said already thinking of possible designs of possible weapons.

Alexander showed Cisco several models of the sentinels. The sentinels were tall about as a small lamp post. The sentinels had sleek silver bodies in the shape of serpents. Their limbs had an elegant but deadly look with the ability to transform into guns and claws. They also had artificial intelligence but actually weren't that smart.

" Alright let's do this. "

Barry listened to Iris as she spoke about what had happened over the course of the days he was in suspended animation. He was surprised and shocked at how much at had happened when he was out but at least he was used to it. It was just like another Tuesday in a weird way.

" Wow I missed a lot. " Barry managed to say at the end of Iris's explanation. After all Iris described of what he had gone through Barry really understood why he felt so horrible.

Joe watched as Cisco worked on a two small but powerful guns. The other Barry had decided to help so they can finish the guns faster. The other Barry was listening to Cisco's instructions carefully. The other Barry's hands were a blur as he worked on the guns.

Joe looked a few feet away towards Alexander who was playing on his watch. Joe walked over to him saying, " Hey can you answer a question for me? " Alexander looked up from his watch.

" if it doesn't have anything to do with the future. Then yeah sure. " Alexander said good naturedly.

Joe nodded in acknowledgement. He said, " When the other Barry arrived he looked at Caitlin in a weird way. Why? "

Alexander was silent for a moment taking in what Joe had said. He then began to speak, " Wow good question. I mean you have good eyes and a good memory. " Alexander scratched the back of his head. " What if I tell you in my universe Barry didn't love Iris? "

" What!? " Joe wasn't happy at the news but Alexander shushed him before Joe could say anything else.

" No what I meant to say was that in my universe my Barry isn't in love with Iris. He only sees her as a sister and a best friend. " Alexander reassured Joe not wanting for anyone to get the wrong idea.

" So does your Barry have something for Caitlin? Or no? " Joe asked Alexander. Joe looked at the other Barry who was across from him at the other side of the room.

" Yeah, my Caitlin and my Barry had a nice weird relationship. Until everything got _so_ complicated it's unbelievable. It all happened after a really huge event occurred. " Joe looked like he wanted a more thorough answer. " Can't really tell you anything else. Sorry. " Alexander said as much as he could.

Alexander felt his watch vibrate and he looked down at it. His eyes widened and he yelled, " Everyone brace yourselves! " Right after he said that everything had started to float.

Cisco instinctively grabbed a table but it was floating as well. Caitlin was sitting it a chair and she gripped her seat tightly. Joe resisted the urge to pull out his gun knowing that it wouldn't help anyone. Joe only hoped his Barry and Iris were doing okay.

The gravity anomaly seemed to take longer than the first one. Alexander looked at his watch and said, " This one was longer. These gravity anomalies will only get stronger and longer as the time goes on. So I suggest nicely that we hurry up. "

It took almost an hour until Cisco and Barry were done making the guns. Joe looked at the guns noticing how futuristic they looked. Joe caught one of the guns as Cisco tossed one to him. Caitlin was surprised when she was tossed one to. Cisco kept a gun for himself.

Alexander rolled his sleeves up a determined look in his eyes. His hands began to glow a soft green but Joe knew those hands could probably do a lot more damage than people would think.

" Let's fight. "

Cisco honestly didn't think that he would one day be standing in the middle of a road waiting for killer robots to arrive to try and kill one of his friends. Cisco was nervous and was hoping he wasn't going to die.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and suddenly something silver shot something at him. Cisco managed to dodge it and shot at the sentinel that was continuing to try to hit him. His gun managed to hold off the sentinel before the other Barry ran towards the sentinel.

The other Barry jumped onto the sentinel, punching it's shoulder. The sentinel grabbed at the other Barry but he ran off of it before it's arm got to him. Cisco glanced around to see what the others were doing.

Alexander was teleporting everywhere. He teleported on top of a sentinel, his hands were glowing green, Alexander then grabbed the sentinel's head and teleported away taking the head with him. The sentinel fell to the ground with a loud _thud._

Caitlin was running around avoiding a sentinel's limbs as it tried to grab her. She shot at the sentinel's arm before shooting its head several times. Alexander noticed her struggles and a glowing ball of energy began to form in his hand. He threw the ball of energy at the sentinel's chest. The ball of energy went straight through the sentinel's chest.

Joe was keeping his ground making sure to keep a sentinel several yards away from him. The sentinel was battered from Joe's onslaught but it kept pursuing the detective.

Cisco drew himself from his thoughts and continued to shoot at several sentinels. The other Barry was close by always taking a sentinel down as fast as he could.

Alexander looked down at his watch. His watch started to vibrate madly in warning of what was coming. He narrowed his eyes at the sentinels in front of him. He was ready for the gravity anomaly to come.

Barry didn't know what was happening when Iris suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him in a closet. He heard loud bangs and several robotic whirls from outside of the closet. He definitely didn't know what to do when he suddenly start to rise from the ground as if gravity suddenly turned itself off. He wasn't off the mark actually. But Barry couldn't keep the small gasp of surprise that escaped his mouth.

A huge clawed hand burst through the closet door and Iris screamed in fright. Barry clenched his hands ready for a fight. He launched himself at their assailant and he sent a flurry of punches into it's chest. Their assailant was a snake shaped sliver robot with spiked arms and glowing red eyes. Barry compared it mentally to a snake.

The silver snake's spiked arm caught Barry unprepared and cut his forearm. Blood spurted out of the wound as soon as the silver snake lashed out at Barry.

Iris noticed that the other Barry had the same wound on his forearm. The only difference was that the other Barry had a bandage in his forearm.

The silver snake went after him but Barry dodged it. Barry managed to get to the couch which was currently floating in the air like him, he threw the couch towards the silver snake. The silver snake made a noise of anger before moving around the couch and lunged at Barry.

Barry then sent a flurry of punches at the silver snake's head before sending a powerful kick to it's abdomen. The silver snake didn't get to do anything before it stopped functioning.

A teen was only walking when everything started to float. He let out a gasp of surprise when he couldn't seem to touch the ground. He looked down to see he too was floating. He looked at something moving in the distance. He saw a silver snake like monster fighting some guy he didn't know. The guy had long black hair and had a gun in his hand.

" I need help here Barry! " The guy yelled for help. The teen didn't know what was happening but he knew that it wasn't normal. But the teen was used to strange things. The teen even saw his mom in the distance too. She was screaming for help. Anger flared through the teen before he blacked out.

Cisco tried to fight off the sentinel but found it hard when he was floating. He remembered when Alexander told them that the gravity anomalies were going to get stronger and longer but he never really knew that it was going to make everything so freaking _difficult_.

" I need help here Barry! " Cisco yelled for help. Suddenly the other Barry appeared in top of the sentinel in a flash of green light. Alexander must've teleported him there. The other Barry punched the back of the sentinel's shoulder before the sentinel tried to grab him.

Alexander was being surrounded by several sentinels. One of them was trying to shoot him as he teleported to avoid their attack. He heard a scream of terror and he looked at who was screaming.

In the distance Madeline was lying on a street her arms were in front of her face in a futile attempt to protect herself. A sentinel was looming over her and was about to kill her.

Alexander was about to teleport over there to save his other mother but a two sentinels grabbed him from behind. He tried to teleport away but something was stopping him from doing it.

" No! " Alexander shouted in terror. He was going to lose his mom all over again. Everything started to fall to the ground. The gravity anomaly was over.

Madeline was terrified, her hear was beating at an impossible pace and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack before this snake thing killed her. As the snake thing got closer she screamed.

She thought she was done for until a green flaming hand went right through the snake thing's chest. The snake thing's body gave a groan of protest before flaming hands grabbed it's head. The flaming hands flared and the snake thing's head started to melt. She never got to say thank you to whoever saved her. The person who saved her was gone. Madeline only saw a flash of green light before she ran away to the safety of her house.

Caitlin was never supposed to leave the group but she was pushed away from them by a persistent sentinel. She never saw the arm that sent her flying into the air. She landed on the ground with a grunt of pain. She cried for help but knew that no one could hear.

" Hey! " A shout sounded from behind the sentinel. The sentinel turned around to see a green flaming fist going towards it. The flaming fist hit it's mark and the sentinel staggered a few feet until lunged at the owner of the flaming fist.

Caitlin stared at her savior as he fought against the sentinel. She couldn't get a good look at her savior's face but knew she had to help him. She grabbed her gun and started to shoot the sentinel's back. As both of them defeated the sentinel together Caitlin got to see her savior's face.

" Alexander? " Caitlin managed to gasp out as she looked at the teen in front of her.

" How do you know my name? " The teen demanded his hands still on fire with dangerous green energy. Everyone who knew him was supposed to think he was dead.

Caitlin looked at the teen. This other Alexander had dirty hair and face with cracked glasses. He had dirty clothes as well. This Alexander was different than the Alexander she knew. He looked angry and he looked like he was ready to hurt anyone he needed to.

There was suddenly a whirling sound as the sentinel behind them started to vibrate.

" What's happening? " The other Alexander said as he watched as this strange snake thing started to vibrate. Suddenly the snake thing exploded, and the other Alexander was blinded by the bright light the explosion caused.

Caitlin looked up in horror to see some sort of mini black hole appear right where the sentinel was. She realized that it was sucking her in. She turned around and grabbed the thing closest to her. The closest thing to her was the other Alexander.

Her grip on the other Alexander was slipping and her heart skipped a beat in fear of her getting sucked into the black hold. But the other Alexander suddenly grabbed her arms as he too fought the pull of the hole.

" Please don't let me go! " Caitlin pleaded with tears in her eyes. The other Alexander didn't say anything but his grip got stronger at Caitlin's plead.

The black hole suddenly got stronger and Caitlin lost her grip on the other Alexander's arm. She screamed as she was sucked into the hole.

" No! " The other Alexander yelled before he teleported towards the black hole in an attempt to save her. But the black hole disappeared as soon as Caitlin entered it.

He didn't know who that was but felt a sense of loss anyway. The other Alexander didn't know what to think. Weird things were happening and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how this lady even knew his name. It was strange, he wasn't called Alexander in a long time. People usually called him Alex.

Alex heard someone walk behind him and he whirled around. Suddenly Alex was face to face with himself.

" Who are you? " Both Alexander's demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander looked at his supposed to be dead counterpart. His counterpart glared back at him, the green flames on his hands flared dangerously.

" How are you alive? I thought you died in the car accident. " Alexander demanded his own hands started to glow with soft green light. Was this a trick?

" I don't understand what's happening. " Cisco said quietly behind them. The other Barry was standing next to him. The other Barry shrugged helplessly in response.

" Well I'm not dead. As you can see. " Alexander's counterpart spat out with thick sarcasm that Cisco didn't expect from him. Of course the two Alexander's would be different.

" Why didn't you go to your mom? She still thinks your dead. How can you be so selfish? " Alexander seethed almost shouting at his counterpart.

" How am I selfish? I am not selfish! Even the stupid sniffling baby isn't selfish. Far from it. He's annoying though." The other Alexander crossed his arms confusing the others with his strange words.

" What're you talking about, uh, other Alexander? " Cisco said not knowing what to call the supposed to be dead Alexander.

" Alex. He prefers it that way. " The other Alexander said extinguishing the green flame on his right to then extend it to Cisco. Cisco didn't move staring at the hand warily. Alexander, no, _Alex_ withdrew his hand grinning as the green flames came back on his hand.

" Well? " Alexander said impatiently. He was getting tired of all these confusing matters.

" After the car accident there was this man. He said Alex needed to disappear make mom think that Alex dead. Make everyone think he's dead. Or else mom dies. " Alex looked at the small group before continuing, " There is two of us. Alex is too nice and he is always stuttering nervously. He is always scared of everything, and that is very annoying. He seriously can't man up for once in his life. There is also the fact that his teacher abused him behind everyone's back. And he was eleven when it all went down hill. "

Everyone else who was listening were shocked. They were not expecting that, especially Alexander.

" Of course Alex didn't know how to handle it, too fricking scared to go to anyone for help. So he made me. Made me to deal with his problems whenever he gets angry, and he doesn't even know I exist. I don't even have a name. Talk about unappreciated." Alex snorted and finished by crossing his arms despite the fact that his hands were still on fire.

" Why don't you name yourself? You obviously have the ability to do so. " Alexander said not taking in all of the information at once. It was slowly sinking in.

Alex looked at Alexander through his cracked glasses. " To lazy. Have more important things to do. "

Caitlin didn't expect to land on someone when she fell out of the black hole. She honestly didn't expect to even get out of the black hole at all. Or was it even a black hole? She didn't know what trick that sentinel pulled on her. The minute she fell onto a warm body she was quickly shoved off. Caitlin grunted in indignation as she hit the ground hard. She looked up to see a familiar face looking back at her.

Alexander stared at her, looking absolutely surprised to see her. His hands glowed with a soft green, ready to fight. He was wearing different clothes, a simple plaid shirt and jeans. His glasses were crooked on his face, probably due to Caitlin landing on him.

Caitlin's heart raced in realization that she was just separated from her friends leaving them to fight the sentinels. No, she needed to calm down. Needed to find out what was happening. Caitlin rubbed her head absentmindedly. Where was she? She didn't recognize where she was. She wasn't in the alleyway, did she somehow teleport to another part of Central City? No, that doesn't make sense.

" Alexander what's happening? Where are the sentinels? " Caitlin asked deciding to remain on the floor. Alexander raised a dark brow at her question.

" Where are you from? Not the far in the future I can tell, but you might be from the past. But how did you get here? " Alexander's hand stopped glowing knowing that Caitlin wasn't a threat.

Caitlin didn't know how much this Alexander knew about whole traveling into alternate dimensions but he seemed familiar with it. She must be in the past. Caitlin began to explain as much as she could, " I was fighting these robot assassin things that were going to kill Barry and- "

" Don't tell me anything about the future! I know what you're talking about. Okay just tell me how you got here. " Alexander looked down at Caitlin who still hadn't moved from her spot on the ground. His green eyes were serious.

Caitlin explained as much as she could without revealing too much about the future. Alexander seemed to get the gist of the situation and was already making plans in his head.

" Alright, I'll help you get back to your time and universe but I need your help first. You may or not know about that General Eiling in this dimension has been hunting and capturing meta-humans. He's been planning on using them for military purposes but hasn't gotten out all of the flaws in his plan. He has captured the Barry Allen in this dimension, I've been planning on how to break him out of the secret facility that Eiling been holding him in. This is where you come in Caitlin. You're going break Barry out of that facility. " Alexander paced in circles around Caitlin. He seemed strangely excited for the surprising turn of events.

Caitlin tried to ignore the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. She was at the facility where all of the captured meta-humans were being held. Apparently the Caitlin that was from this dimension had a job at the facility, as a doctor. Alexander told her that she needed to impersonate her alternate self to break Barry out of the facility.

" Doctors come in and out of Barry's holding cell to check on his vitals and clean him. Today it was your alternate self's turn but you're going to impersonate her and break Barry out of the facility. It's going to be hard since there are many security systems made specifically for meta-humans. " Alexander had explained to her, showing Caitlin a map of the facility.

Caitlin took deep breaths as she walked through the halls of the facility. She was heading to a lab waiting her turn to check on Barry. She saw glimpses of the other meta-humans holding cells and shuddered.

" Eiling doesn't see the meta-humans as people, he sees them as weapons. He doesn't personally care about them as long as they are functional. " Were Alexander's warning her of Eiling's cruelty to the meta-humans.

Caitlin didn't know why her alternate self would want to work here. Caitlin would never want to work here, at the facility. Seeing people being treated so inhumanly, being treated like objects was horrible. She couldn't imagine the difference between her and her alternate self. How could her alternate self stand this? Of course she didn't know and probably would never find out. She wasn't going to stay in this dimension for long. She hoped.

" I will put all of the security cameras on a loop so you will have a chance to free Barry. " Alexander had told her. " Barry is being held in this chair meant to paralyze him, there are these needles that kind of act like acupuncture points. The needles are meant to block his energy in a way, you'll need to deactivate those first. No ripping them off, that will probably kill him. Then you get the cuffs off his wrists and legs. The security system I will have to deactivate it but you don't need to worry about that. Unfortunately you'll be on a time limit. "

Caitlin began to work on some paper work that was at her workstation. Time passed slowly but eventually the watch on her wrist told her that it was time to check on Barry. She walked a steady but slightly wobbly pace to Barry's holding cell. Alexander's warnings repeated in her head like a mantra.

 _Act normal. No nervousness. Don't get caught._

Caitlin let out a small breath when she slid her card down the slot to open the tightly sealed door. She heard a few hisses from the door as it began to unlock itself. The door began to slowly open and Caitlin bit her lip in anticipation. Her heart rate accelerated, she knew fully well that messing up will not be an option. Alexander's words still repeated in her head.

 _If you get caught..._

Caitlin straightened out a wrinkle from her coat. _Okay this is it_ , Caitlin thought reassuring herself, _remember how to deactivate the chair._ She remembered Alexander's instructions very well. She had a time limit that was going to motivate her to go faster. Her heart rate steadied a little bit.

 _...I don't think I will be able to save you Caitlin. And I will never forgive myself if I let that happen._

The doors slid open to open to reveal a stark white room. There were no mirrors or any kind of color on the walls. The only thing in the room was a figure sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with a few machines around it. Caitlin's eyes widen at what she was seeing, her heart ached for this Barry. She remembered seeing those mugshots from the box behind Alexander's desk. The Barry in the picture looked miserable and horrible.

The chair had a reflective sterilized silver surface. The chair honestly was more like a stool, it had no back where a person would usually lean back on. The chair looked like it was once bolted to the floor but was welded to the floor later on. Two metal poles were behind the chair, not actually attached to the chair.

The person sitting on the chair was a different story. Barry from a distance looked like he was staring at the door but his eyes were closed and he showed no reaction to Caitlin when she entered. He had a feeding tube situated in his mouth down his throat, he also had on a urinary catheter. _He must not be allowed to move at all,_ Caitlin thought sadly.

His arms were held down onto the chair's arms by metal cuffs. There were two cuffs on each of his arms, one on his wrist another on his forearm. His legs were also restrained with metal cuffs to the chair's front legs.

Barry was wearing a tight metal vest that had a lock on it. The vest had thick, long sickening looking needles sticking out of it. The needles were in rows on Barry's back and there were four on his chest. The needles had wires attached to the end. The wires were long and were wrapped around the two poles behind the chair, eventually leading to a small box on the floor. He had a metal band around his waist with steel chains that were bolted to the floor attached to it. Eiling was obviously taking no chances.

" Don't worry Barry, I'm getting you out of here. " Caitlin whispered before heading towards the small box on the floor. The small box controlled the needles that were in Barry's chest and back paralyzing him.

She carefully began deactivating it knowing that the box would slowly shut down. Caitlin needed to take out the feeding tube and urinary catheter so she spoke a soft warning to Barry before she began. She took out the feeding tube expecting Barry to cough but he was unresponsive, he was also unresponsive when she took out the urinary catheter. It worried Caitlin even more about Barry's mental state. How long was he here?

She unlocked the metal band that was around Barry's waist and set it down on the floor. She unlocked each cuff that was in his arms and legs. Still there wasn't any kind response from Barry. No movement. Nothing. Barry was completely still on the chair not showing any signs that he knew what was happening.

The small box on the floor beeped telling Caitlin that the needles were deactivated. _Moment of truth_ , Caitlin thought before taking a card of her pocket. She put the card into the slot that was the lock on the metal vest. She slid it down, finally unlocking Barry's last remaining restrainment.

The needles on Barry's back and chest hissed and twisted thirty-five degrees clock-wise before popping out of the vest, landing on the floor with a dull metallic thud. The vest itself was made of four parts. One part for the front another part for the back and two parts for the sides. Each one of the parts of the metal vest slowly feel off it's prisoner.

Barry didn't move at all. Just kept on breathing. Caitlin frowned in concern and started to say, " Bar- " The hands grabbing her neck stopped her from finishing. Rude, right?


	12. Chapter 12

_Echoey screams filled the air along with flames that covered the night sky. Smoke blew into Cisco's eyes, blurring his sight. He blinked the smoke away as_ the _ground beneath him groaned and wobbled. Cisco felt his breath quicken and his head started to feel a headache. Cisco looked around trying to understand where he was and what was happening._

 _Cisco was standing on a bridge that had several cars in it. The cars were smashed into each other and flames danced on top of them, several small explosions occurred every few minutes. The world around Cisco seemed disoriented, always shifting and twisting around before returning back to it's original slightly woozy state. All the sounds around Cisco were echoey as he tried to listen to the sounds around him._

 _Suddenly Cisco found himself inside of a dark colored car as it hung precariously on the edge of the bridge. One woman had her leg crushed under the car's dashboard while blood was splurted all around her. She was screaming in pain and for help as she selflessly tried to reach a man that was also trapped in the car with her. The man seemed to have been flung through the front window and was lying on the front of the car. He was sliding down towards the end of the car which lead to the river beneath them._

 _Cisco tried to move to do something to help or at least to escape this nightmare. Cisco for some reason thought the two people looked somewhat familiar. He looked at the woman's hand and noticed a ring on it. She must've been married to the man that was slowly sliding to his death._

 _Cisco head an echoey groan as he noticed a young man in the back of the car. It was Alexander! The teen adjusted his newly cracked glasses and began to assess the situation. He immediately saw the man on the front of the car, the man must've been his father, Alexander quickly unbuckled himself and began to climb closer to the front of the car._

 _Alexander put a hand on the woman's, his_ _mom's_ _, shoulder and said, " Stay put! I'll get him. "_

 _Alexander's mom grabbed her son's arm and said, " No it's too dangerous! Wait until the police come! "_

 _Alexander looked helplessly at his father to his mother. He began to protest, " B-but he won't make when the police come. " One look at his mom and Alexander reluctantly agreed. " Fine. At least let me save you. " Alexander grabbed the dashboard and began to push it up. The dashboard slowly got up as moments passed._

 _Suddenly a huge explosion occurred and Alexander was sent flying through the air and into the river. Alexander's scream was still what Cisco heard when he woke up from the horrible nightmarish vision._

" -isco? Are you waking up? " Alexander's voice sounded next to Cisco's ear. For some reason Cisco felt like he was simply floating. Woah the bed he is in must be the best in the whole world.

Cisco's eyes snapped opened and he discovered that he was _literally floating_. Okay there was no bed involved. Cisco suddenly remembered putting a hand on Alexander's shoulder and that he apparently passed out. He must've gotten one of those strange visions that he has been getting since Dr. Wells had killed him in an alternate timeline. It was most likely a vision of the past, letting him see the car accident that killed Alexander's parents and gave the teen his powers.

" You okay? " The other Barry looked at him concerned. Cisco tried to steady himself against the wall behind him but found it hard to because of the fact that he was floating.

" Yeah, uh, I guess I had too much coffee. " Cisco hoped desperately that no one would call him out on his crappy lie.

Alex was somehow leaning against a wall like nothing was wrong and snorted out a, " Yeah right. " Cisco chuckled nervously before trying to change the subject.

He saw the orb that Alexander used to travel between universes beside Alex laying in pieces. The orb still amazed Cisco making him think how such a tiny thing could do what it does. " What happened to the orb? " Cisco asked heading towards it.

" It overheated and I've been trying to get parts for it. It's been hard since there are sentinels running around and the fact that this gravity anomaly has been going on for twenty-five minutes. Me and uh, Alex are going to fix it soon. " Alexander looked at his counterpart uncomfortably.

" Wait, how do you know how to fix it? " Alexander cocked his head at Cisco's question. Alex snorted once again but didn't say anything.

" Well I made it. So I'm sure I'll be able to know how to fix it. " Alexander said borderline sarcastically. Cisco looked at the two Alex's in surprise, he honestly didn't expect the two would be smart enough to make a machine as complicated as the orb. Cisco didn't think that the Alex's weren't smart but still it seemed unlikely.

" Trust me I know the feeling. " The other Barry said smirking at Alexander who glared half-heartedly at his friend.

Barry Allen was captured by General Eiling several months ago. Barry barely remembered how it happened but he wished he could do that whole day over. Barry wished he could see Iris or Joe or anyone he cared about again, even for just a moment. He has been stuck in Eiling's meta human facility sitting on a chair for months.

Months of being prodded and poked and having strange chemicals being injected into him made Barry lose his hope of ever escaping.

He was semiconscious when he heard someone enter. It was most likely another doctor coming to check his vitals. Barry tuned out the sounds around him and tried to think of some childhood memories, it was the only be could do that helped him survive isolation and at all. Heck he wasn't even aloud to pee anymore, he had a catheter that did that.

He could only move his head ever so slightly because of the needles stuck on him. He couldn't feel his body from below his neck to his feet. It wasn't a comfortable position and never _freaking_ will.

Suddenly be heard a quiet whisper, " Don't worry Barry, I'm getting you out of here. " The voice was female and was one of Barry's doctors that came in regularly. He was thoroughly confused. Why would all of the sudden would one of his doctors want to free himself all of the sudden?

This must be a test, Barry seethed inwardly tensing ever so slightly. He immediately relaxed before the doctor could notice.

There were a few shuffling sounds and the elevated breathing. Barry felt the feeding tube being carefully but quickly out of his throat. He held in his cough as best as he could. He honestly couldn't move that much due to the needles in him that stopped him from moving at all. Next came his urinary catheter, then there was more shuffling and a small click.

Barry felt the metal band that was wrapped around his waist come off. Was this really happening? No! Of course not... Right? He felt the cuffs on his arms and legs open, the doctor wasn't showing any signs of trickery. Well as far as Barry could tell. Barry didn't move or show any sign that he knew what was happening. He wasn't going to play their game.

There a small beep that sounded behind Barry. A few seconds later Barry heard a sigh and felt a card being slid into the lock that held the vest he was forced to wear. The needles hissed as they began to twist and fall out of the vest. Barry could feel the numbness in his body beginning to fade away to an ache of a body that hadn't moved in a long time.

As the needles fell out of the vest Barry's mind was racing. What was he going to do? Was Eiling watching him? Was this seriously happening? If it was truly happening then he would finally be free! He could finally see Iris and Joe and.. The list went on and on.

As the final parts of the vest came off Barry stayed perfectly still, he was used to not moving at all.

As soon as the doctor began to say something Barry flew into action.

Caitlin instinctively grabbed the wrists of the hands that latched onto her throat with an iron grip. She looked at Barry with pleading eyes, begging him to let her explain. Barry's eyes were wild and had the look of an animal trapped into a corner. You never knew what that animal would do to run away free.

Barry slammed Caitlin into the wall with a satisfying thud. " Is this a test? " Barry demanded staring straight at Caitlin with no hesitation. He wasn't afraid to hurt her either Caitlin could tell. But if this Barry was anything like her Barry then this Barry wouldn't kil, her, probably.

Caitlin looked at Barry in confusion honestly not expecting the question. She managed to choke out, " N-no. I'm here to h-help. Please. " Barry stared at Caitlin for a long time, time that they didn't have.

Caitlin needed to try another approach. She tried to do something she has seen in movies, " Look I don't have much time until the security systems activate again. You better hurry in your decision to trust me or not. It's not like I care that much. " A lie. A total blatant lie. Barry cocked an eyebrow at her but was still silent. " My friend will save us if we don't make it. " A bluff. A very stupid bluff.

" Fine. You and I will escape from this place, but if you turn on me I'll... " Barry trailed off letting Caitlin imagine what would happen to her if she tried to betray her.

Barry took a breath before letting Caitlin go. He eyed the forming bruise on her neck but tried to ignore it. He picked Caitlin, bridal style, and began to run away from the facility hopefully forever.

He glanced at the surprised scientist and doctors he ran past. He heard the screams ordering guards to come and stop Barry from escaping. He avoided the tranquilizer and tasters quickly before running by Eiling himself. Barry had to force himself from hurting the older man.

" Why isn't anybody getting him?! " Eiling screamed pulling out his own weapon out of his own holster.

Barry stopped at a vaulted door that came into view. He looked around frantically looking for a way out. There didn't seem to be much to go on except a lock that Barry wouldn't be able to open.

" I don't understand. Alexander should be here by now. " The doctor or Caitlin said with a worried look on her face. There were some muffled screams from the other side of the vaulted door and suddenly a bang.

There was a flash of light and a teenager appeared right next to Barry. He held his hands up to show Barry he meant no harm. " Sorry I just, " The teen began to say between short breaths, ", had trouble with timing and spikes. " There were indeed three small, slender metal spikes poking out of his arm.

" Alexander are you okay? " Caitlin gasped out in horror as she saw blood trickling out of the wounds the spikes caused.

" It doesn't matter just let me get you out of here. " Alexander grasped Barry's arm along with Caitlin's arm.

They were suddenly at a hotel room. It wasn't exactly nice but it was more like an average room. Alexander wiped perspiration that had accumulated on his forehead before tossing Barry a bag full of clothes. Barry gave Alexander a questioning look not even bothering to look in the bag.

" Just go see your friends and family and anyone else you would like to see, Barry. We will talk later. Okay? Good. No seriously go. I'm not joking. " Alexander waved a dismissive hand at Barry who didn't waste a second.

He was gone in only a few moments. His former prison prison-like clothes were folded neatly on the bed.

" Okay so you're not dead and I'm also hope that I won't bleed on the carpet. " Alexander's hand glowed green before he touched the spikes sticking out of his arm. The spikes disappeared in a flash of green light and lay on a table neatly. Apparently Alexander could teleport things without having to transport himself. Caitlin cringed slightly at the bloody spikes.

" Here let me wrap that up. " Caitlin was about to go full doctor mode but Alexander stopped her with a raised hand.

" Look I know things happened kinda quickly but that's kind of a good thing, you'll get back to your friends in no time. " Caitlin sighed nervously in relief. " But there is something I have to warn you about. "

" Okay so there's this meta-human who is very, _very_ dangerous. And he is going to cause a lot of problems and all but don't think he is a bad guy. I mean he is technically not on your side but he's not a bad guy either. Barry, your Barry, will somewhat recognize him. The meta-human has been in Barry's life for a while. Just be careful okay. " Alexander paced around in the hotel room thinking of what else to say.

Caitlin on the other hand wanted Alexander to elaborate more. She was confused about this whole a bad meta-human who's _really_ not bad and apparently knows Barry. The contradictions were not helping either way.

" Also be wary of who you trust. Don't go around and make friends who say they know Barry somehow. That's it. Sorry about the confusion but you'll understand when it happens. Ready to go home Caitlin? " Alexander brought out the orb that helped him go into several timelines and dimensions.

Cisco watched as Alexander and Alex worked on the orb. The two teens moved fluidly with precision. Cisco was also helping a little. Alexander glanced over his shoulder and said, " You remember Shawn? "

Well that was random. " Uh yeah, the guy that kidnapped Barry. " Cisco remembered the panic he felt when he came to an empty STAR labs with footprints everywhere.

" In my universe he dies with his wife. His daughter was the only survivor. She turned into a meta-human. She thought that since I'm going to an alternate universe he father might be alive. So she told me something important. " Alexander put a piece back into the orb. " She wanted to make sure that her alternate father would forgive himself for the car accident. I managed to convince him to forgive himself when I found him with Barry. "

" Oh. " Was all that Cisco could say. He didn't know how to react to this piece of random news.

" Just wanted to tell you that to pass the time. " Alexander answered Cisco's silent question.


	13. Chapter 13

**This non-chapter's original content will only be here for a short amount of time. It has no intention of offending anyone.**

 **Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. -(I don't know who said this. I got it from a TV show.)**

 ** _Just do it!_ \- (You know who said this. Hopefully.) **

* * *

**Move to the next chapter. This one doesn't count as one. It's just here to tell you to go to the next one.**

* * *

 ** _This non-chapter's original content has been removed and has been changed. The original content was available only for less than an hour. Whoever was lucky enough to actually read it will probably never think of it again. It was too weird anyways._**


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander had finally finished fixing the orb. Well with help from his counterpart Alex. All Alexander needed to do now was to find a way to send the sentinels back to where they came from. He knew that Caitlin was still alive and well in another timeline, but the reason why she was there was the key. From what Alex had told them Alexander figured out that when the sentinel had exploded it created a rip in the dimensions and created a portal to a different universe.

" So Caitlin is alive? " Cisco asked Alexander in a serious tone. When Alexander confirmed his answer Cisco almost yelled out in happiness. He had started to think of the possibility of Caitlin being dead.

Alex heard a bang from outside and he saw a sentinel right next to the window. Alexander out a finger to his lips signaling for silence. The other Barry narrowed his eyes at the sentinel and clenched his fists.

" Alex you think you can take it? " Alexander whispered to Alex.

Alexander's counterpart rolled his eyes and suddenly teleported behind the sentinel. The sentinel whirled around and growled before trying to shoot the teen. Alex's hands soon turned aglow with green flames and he jabbed the robot a few times before jumping on top of his head.

" Alright let's head out. " Alexander announced spotting more sentinels.

Caitlin was blinded by a flash of light as Alexander sent her back to her universe. She landed on the ground with a thud. She heard explosions and grunts along with the sound of car alarms. Caitlin opened her eyes and saw that she landed in a graveyard, she had very mixed feelings about this.

She looked to the gravestone next to her. She re-read it to be sure the name on it was actually there. The name on the gravestone didn't change. The gravestone read : Sebastian Allen. Did Barry have an older brother and never mentioned him?

Caitlin was ripped away from her thoughts when someone landed right next to her barely missing the gravestone. It was that other strange Alexander that had tried to save her from the wormhole. The other Alexander got up before seeing Caitlin on the ground. He snorted and helped her up roughly saying, " Well guess who decided to finally turn up! Took you long enough. Come on. " The other Alexander grabbed Caitlin's arm and teleported her behind another building.

Cisco and the other Barry and... Alexander? Wait what? Alexander turned his head and saw Caitlin. " I'm guessing you want me to explain. Well that Alexander that just teleported you here is this universe's Alexander. He likes to be called Alex, we just found out that he was alive. "

The other Barry grimaced and said. " It's a complicated story. " Another explosion sounded far off in the distance. The other Barry ran towards it leaving everyone else behind.

" Alexander has found a way to send back the sentinels to their universe. " Cisco informed Caitlin as the other Barry sped back to them.

" All we need to do is hack into them and order them to travel back to their universe. We need to head back to STAR labs. It has the equipment that we need to hack the sentinels. " The other Barry said dusting himself off.

Alexander nodded and grabbed Caitlin while Alex grabbed Cisco. They were all soon teleported to STAR labs. Caitlin noticed that the other Barry was already there before them. Did that mean that Barry was faster than Alexander whenever he teleported?

" We don't have long until the next gravity anomaly happens. Hurry. " Alexander began to set up all the computers back up. Cisco nodded and began to type vigorously on the computers. The other Barry joined him and his hands were a blur as they typed on the keyboard.

Alex groaned behind them and leaned heavily against the wall. Caitlin rushed over to him and began to look for any signs of some sort of symptom to tell her what was happening.

" Not now idiot. " Alex said distantly. Caitlin crouched down next to him wondering why no one else was doing anything.

" What's happening? " Caitlin asked concerned.

Alexander looked back at her and his counterpart. " This is bad timing. Alex has multiple personality disorder. When the particle accelerator exploded Alex went through a great deal of trauma which pushed him over the edge and caused his mind to split in half. Alexander was unable to express any kind of anger or anything else like it so he created the Alex you know right now. This version of Alex is always impatient, angry, violent, and rude and a lot of other bad things. The other side of Alex is most likely always happy and nervous, uh just basically the complete opposite of the angry Alex. Whenever Alex gets angry he turns into the Alex you know at this point. I'm guessing he's turning back into the other Alex. He has no reason to be angry I guess. "

Alex was silent with his eyes closed. Caitlin decided to reluctantly leave him alone knowing that the teenager was going to be fine.

Alex's eyes snapped open and he immediately cowered away from everyone. He was obviously confused and scared. " W-what's happening? Who are you people? " He stood up awkwardly and took a step back as Caitlin reached out to help him.

Alexander soon began to explain to Alex what was happening and why. When he was done Alex had calmed down and agreed to help them. Caitlin looked at Alexander and asked him, " Why didn't you tell him about the multiple personality disorder? "

" He needs to find that out himself. It would be best. " Alexander began to type on the computer without stop.

" Almost there, almost there. " Cisco had his face practically touching the computers screen. There was soon a notification that they had succeeded in hacking the sentinels.

Alexander looked over his watch as they ordered the sentinels back to their universe. The gravity anomalies began to stop and the dome around the city disappeared. The group cheered at their victory. Finally all of the chaos was over.

" T-this is good? " Alex stuttered still confused about the whole situation. Caitlin nodded and shook his hands enthusiastically.

The group soon met up with Barry and Iris and exchanged stories. Barry was looking significantly better than be was the last time anyone saw him. Joe had hugged him tightly before settling down on his damaged couch.

Alexander and the other Barry bid their farwell soon after the sentinels departure. Alexander said, " I'm glad that this is all over but we need to go back to our universe before things get even more messed up. " They didn't get to leave without a few hugs and pats on the back.

Cisco honestly thought everything was ending too well. There wasn't a problem since they defeated the sentinels. Well he'll take what he can get.

" Hey Alex don't you want to be back with your mom? " Cisco asked the skittish teenager.

The dark haired teen began to tell them the time he was threatened by Dr. Wells. Everyone knew the story from when Alex had told them from before. But that was the angry Alex, this was a different teen who has no recollection of the past events. Cisco thought the two personalities needed different names. Calling them angry Alex and happy Alex wasn't going to cut it. Maybe he could give the teen a few suggestions. Cisco after all was great at naming people.

" Well that doesn't matter anymore Alex. We will reunite with your mom with no problem. Right Barry? " Cisco watched Barry nod.

" Probably after we tie all the loose ends. That's a priority. " Barry coughed lightly and Cisco remembered that Barry was still recovering.

Barry tried to wave off Caitlin's concerned mothering but she wouldn't give in. Soon after Iris joined with Caitlin's mothering he was ushered to his room to rest.

When Barry was lying in bed Caitlin asked him, " Hey Barry who is Sebastian Allen? " Barry looked at her in surprise but not much emotion came over his face.

" My mother gave birth to two boys on the same day. One was alive and the other was dead when he was born. My mom was heartbroken but she still wanted to give my decreased brother a name. So she and Dad named him Sebastian. When I was a kid I sometimes wondered what would've happened if Sebastian had lived. " Barry answered solemnly.

(Time Skip)

Barry was running as fast as he could. He didn't save his mom, but he did get to say one last goodbye to her. Now it was time to make the Reverse Flash pay. A white flash blinded him and the next thing he knew was that there was a timeline in front of him. It wasn't his timeline Barry knew that because the night that his mother died was different. He could see the images in front of him playing out, he watched as the Reverse Flash grabbed a knife and stabbed his father in the heart.

A wave of realization flooded over Barry. He was in the alternate timeline where his father was murdered instead of his mom. He was in the timeline where Alexander was from! Was this how his universe and the other universe was connected? Alexander had mentioned that Barry in a way influence the other universe's timeline.

There was a flash of light that blinded Bary and he soon found himself on an empty street. He surveyed his surroundings, taking in the similarities and differences. His vision for some reason was all blurry.

Horror soon came over him when he found out that he couldn't feel his legs.

(Explanation: Barry ran through a hole between the two universes after he traveled back in time to save his mom. Basically in Alexander's universe Barry is it's version of Dr. Wells but is a good guy. When Barry traveled into the alternate universe he lost the ability to use his legs and his eyesight was changed so he need actual glasses. He soon became founder of STAR labs with Gideon who helped him. Barry needed the other Barry's speed so he could go back to his universe. Barry had a special time anomaly occur on him which caused him to stop aging in the alternate universe. The other Barry had the ability to have super speed ever since he was born but it was dormant. So Barry had to make the particle accelerator explode to activate the super speed in the other Barry. Barry had to create a fake identity and made a machine to temporarily alter his voice. Barry also grew a beard to cover his face and made his hair darker. Barry's true identity is found out but after a long discussion and a few days he was helped by the other Barry to return back to his universe. In the alternate universe Alexander's parents both die and Caitlin has fallen in love with the other Barry. Alexander lives at STAR labs since his home was unavailable to him. In the alternate universe the Reverse Flash is still there but he didn't create STAR labs. When Barry returns to his universe not much time passed but for Barry years had passed since he entered the alternate universe. Back to the story and sorry for the long explanation.)

Joe watched as the wormhole began to grow worse. Joe watched everyone around him panic and run away looking for a safe place to hide. Barry was in front of him watching the wormhole as well. Joe noticed that when Barry had returned from the wormhole that the younger man changed in his appearance. Barry had a beard on covering half of his face along with darker hair. Barry still didn't explain what happened yet but Joe knew now wasn't the best time.

Barry ran up the side of the buildings and straight to the wormhole. He was going to save Central City and the world if he succeeded. Well he did succeed but with a great cost.

(Six months later after the wormhole accident.)

Cisco looked at the two items that came from the wormhole. A helmet and a pair of black glasses. The helmet was Jay's but the other speedster couldn't identify the glasses. Cisco was going to test the glasses to see if they had any special property but hadn't gotten around to it. He hesitantly reached his hands towards the glasses. Please no vision, Cisco thought as he touched the glasses. A vision soon came over him.

 _Cisco was standing in the corner of a room. The walls and floors were white and the room had only one door in it. In the room was a metal table and two chairs on each side of the table. It was an interrogation room._

 _In both of the chairs there were two men. One was in an army suit with greying hair and a scarred face. The other man was younger with a shaved head and a missing finger on his right hand._

 _" No matter how long you keep me here I won't tell you a thing. You can try to trick me into slipping up but that won't happen. No one can make me spill. Not even you old man. But hey try your best. " The younger man taunted the army man with a smirk. The younger man leaned back in his chair with confidence._

 _The army man spoke, " If you won't tell us what we want the easy way I guess we are going to do it the hard way. I guess I'll try my best. Honestly it's the more fun way. " The army man took out a radio-like device out of his pocket and said into it, " Come in and interrogate the prisoner until he gives in. So no mercy. " The army man put the radio-like device away in his pocket and smiled._

 _The door to the room opened and Cisco gasped. It was Barry! But Barry looked different in more ways than one. First thing was that he was wearing the same exact black glasses that fell through the wormhole. The second thing was well.. Cisco couldn't put his finger on this strange Barry's face but something was different. Something so subtle no one would be able to call it out and tell them what was actually wrong. The third thing was the unnerving look the strange Barry's face had. His face was completely blank, emotionless. Not like the Barry he knew, Cisco never had seen that kind of look on his Barry's face._

 _The strange Barry walked up to the young man. The young man gave a short laugh and said, " This is who you send in to 'break' me? Pretty boy? " The young man pointed out the strange Barry mockingly. " Man you people must be getting desperate. "_

 _The strange Barry walked up to the table and stood next to the army man. The army man was still sitting down in his chair. The army man looked at the young man and said, " You ready to talk or do we have to use force? I'm giving you a second chance, if I were you I would take it. "_

 _" Ha! I laugh at you old man. I'm nothing like you." The young man spat._

 _" Yes you are right. You're nothing like me. I would've taken the second chance. Initiate interrogation M3_ _C. " The army man addressed the strange Barry._

 _M3C looked straight into the young man's eyes. Suddenly the young man started to scream in pure agony. The young man began to writhe in the chair before falling off of it. He started to claw at his face leaving bloody scratches on it._

 _" IT BURNS! ARRRGHH! " The young man screamed. The young man began to beg M3C to stop but the strange Barry wouldn't stop._

 _M3C just kept staring at the young man still with the same blank, emotionless face. The young man kept screaming and clawing at his own face in an attempt to fight against whatever invisible foe there was._

Cisco felt himself wake up with a jolt. He just stood there and breathed heavily. He didn't know what that vision meant but he couldn't tell anyone. Cisco backed away from the glasses with fear. He would never touch them again if he had to see such a horric vision.

A miniature wormhole appeared in the air in an empty parking lot. Soon two figures emerged from the wormhole. One of the figure was constantly vibrating effectively making him unrecognizable with glowing eyes. The vibrating figure's name was Zoom.

Zoom had one hand clenched in a young man's shirt. It didn't take much of an effort to get the young man but Zoom wasn't going to take any chances with the young man. The other hand had a device in it that looked similar to a small hand held radio. The young man had on the plaid shirt and jeans that were given to him. The young man was silent and showed no emotion on his face at all.

Zoom pressed the buttons on the radio-like device and the device made clicking sounds. A high frequency that couldn't be heard by normal humans sounded from the device.

" You are now under my command. You will do as I say. I am your new master. ". Zoom growled dropping the young man on the floor. The young man robotically stood up and looked at Zoom.

" You're mission is to hunt down and capture Barry Allen or the Flash no matter the cost. " The young man nodded and turned around to start his mission. Zoom called out after him in a menacing tone knowing that intimidation wasn't needed. The young man was completely under his command. The radio-like device made sure of that.

" Don't fail me Sebastian Allen or should I say M3C? "

 **The End.**


End file.
